


Uwierz W To - Lumbar

by Marianna2006



Category: Soy Luna (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 18,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianna2006/pseuds/Marianna2006
Summary: Luna i Ambar są w sobie potajemnie zakochane. Myślą jednak że nie mają u siebie szans. Luna ma chłopaka którego nie kocha, lecz jest z nim by zapomnieć o dziewczynie. Ambar zaczyna umawiać się z przyjaciółką Luny, Niną.Luna - 17 lat | Ambar - 18 latSimon - 18 lat | Emilia - 18 latMatteo- 19 lat | Nina - 17 lat
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Był spokojny dzień, Ambar szykowała się do Rollera. Rozmyślała przy tym o swojej ukochanej, o Lunie. 

Była w niej bardzo zakochana lecz nigdy nie wyjawiła swoich uczuć. Po prostu bała się że po tym Luna odrzuci ją. Nie mogła do tego dopuścić, nie przeżyłaby tego. 

Gdy była już gotowa zeszła na ,śniadanie. Zastała tam rodzinę Valente, Sharon i Alfredo. Usiadła na przeciw Luny. Nie dała rady jeść śniadania, cała jej uwaga skupiona była na brunetce.

Jej przyglądanie przerwał Alfredo.

-Ambar, nic nie zjesz?- zapytał jak zwykle uśmiechnięty.

-Nie, nie jestem głodna-odpowiedziała wyrwana z transu

Nagle odezwała się Luna.

-Muszę już lecieć, cześć wszystkim- powiedziała wstając

-Jeśli chcesz to możemy pójść razem-zerwała się Ambar co zdziwiło Lunę

-Wiesz Ambar, jestem umówiona z Matteo- odpowiedziała

-A, ok- rzekła zawiedziona blondynka


	2. Nic z tego nie będzie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dostępne na Wattpadzie  
> Sabcarpenter_pl

AMBAR

Ambar dotarła w samotności do ROLLERA, od razu skierowała się do szatni i zastała tam Emilię.

-Cześć- powiedziała Emilia

-Cześć- rzekła blondynka

Tylko Emilia wiedziała o sekrecie Ambar, więc zapytała

-Jak tam z Luną?

-Nie chce o tym rozmawiać-odparła spokojnie Ambar. Lecz przyjaciółka nie odpuszczała

\- No weź, powiedziałaś jej?-dociekała

-Nie i chyba nigdy tego nie zrobię. Ona jest z Matteo- powiedziała ze smutkiem w głosie.

\- To co? Będziesz się jej przyglądać , ślinić na jej widok a w domu wypłakiwać w poduszkę że ją kochasz a nie możesz z nią być? Nie możesz tego tak zostawić-mówiła Emilia.

-Mogę, nie mam wyjścia- odpowiedziała

I na tym musiały zakończyć rozmowę bo do szatni weszła Jazmin

-O czym gadacie?- zapytała

-Nie twój interes-powiedziała Emilia i razem z Ambar udały się na tor. Zaczęły trenować lecz Ambar zobaczyła Lunę i Matteo całujących się na trybunach. Wybiegła ze łzami w oczach, przebrała wrotki i uciekła z ROLLERA. Chciałabyć sama dlatego gdy Emilia pobiegła za nią , poprosiła by ta wróciła.

Ambar przez godzinę spacerowała, rozmyślając:

-Dlaczego ona musi być z Matteo? Mam jakiekolwiek szanse że mnie pokocha? Czy Luna w ogóle mnie lubi? Ambar od zawsze wolała dziewczyny. Znała jeszcze tylko jedną lesbijkę, Ninę Simonetti, przyjaciółkę Luny.

LUNA

Lunę bardzo zdziwiło że Ambar wybiegła z wrotkowiska, ale postanowiła o tym nie myśleć. Było to trudne ponieważ w pewnym sensie czuła coś do blondwłosej lecz nie wiedziała co. Jedno było pewne, nie czuła tego do Matteo. Po za tym jest przekonana że Ambar woli chłopców, więc nie ma na co liczyć. Bardzo ją to przytłaczało . Jest z Matteo bo nie chce łamać mu serca i to tyle, nic więcej. Podoba jej się kiedy Ambar tak na nią patrzy-może to coś znaczy?- zapytała samą siebie- NIE - odrzuciła tą myśl. Gdyby to coś znaczyło, zorientowałaby się.

W tym momencie Matteo przerwał jej domysły

\- Muszę lecieć, cześć- powiedział, pocałował ją i odszedł

Luna również postanowiła wrócić do rezydencji. Gdy była już w domu, poszła do swojego pokoju, usiadła na łóżku i kontynuowała przemyślanie

Powinnam jej powiedzieć? Nie, na pewno tego nie odwzajemnia. A jeśli ona też coś do mnie czuje? Co by na to powiedzieli rodzice i przyjaciele? Pewnie by to zaakceptowali, Nine akceptują. Ale nigdy nie wiadomo. Ambar tego nie odwzajemnia nie ma co się łudzić.

Doszła do wniosku że powinna zerwać z Matteo skoro czuje coś do innej osoby, ale nie ma sensu bo Ambar jej nie kocha.

To bardzo trudne dla Luny

\- Odsunę się od niej to mi przejdzie- stwierdziła-Nagle ktoś zapukał do jej pokoju

\- proszę!- krzyknęła

Drzwi uchyliły się i do środka weszła Ambar. Serce Luny zabiło mocniej na jej widok (u Ambar podobnie)

\- Monica woła na kolacje - rzekła i odeszła za co Luna była jej wdzięczna bo jeśli chce się pozbyć uczucia to powinna jak najmniej rozmawiać z blondynką


	3. Naprawdę Cię lubię

Ambar 

Postanowiłam dać sobie spokój z Luną. I tak nie mam u niej najmniejszych szans. No więc, po co się starać? Na kolacji nawet nie zwracała na mnie uwagi. Najlepiej będzie odciąć się od niej i szukać dalej. Wiem że uczucia nie znikają tak łatwo i szybko, ale warto chociaż spróbować. Jest wiele innych dziewczyn, na przykład Nina. Jest ładna i mądra, może by zagadać? Tak, to dobry pomysł. 

Następny dzień 

Wchodząc do ROLLERA Ambar zobaczyła siedzącą przy stoliku Ninę 

-Cześć - zagadała do brunetki i usiadła obok

\- yyy.. Hej- odpowiedziała 

\- Tak się zastanawiałam...Co robisz dziś wieczorem?- wydusiła blondyna

\- Nic, A o co chodzi? - odpowiedziała zszokowana że Ambar w ogóle do niej mówi 

\- Zastanawiałam się czy chcesz gdzieś wyjść. Na lody naprzykład - powiedziała tym razem już pewniej 

\- y..Ja?

\- Tak, ty - rzekła Ambar I mrugła okiem przez co wywołała rumieniec na twarzy Niny 

\- No dobrze, chętnie z Tobą pójdę Ambar 

-Świetnie!- Ucieszyła się blondyka- odbiorę Cię o 7.pm - powiedziała i poszła do szatni 

\- No hej - powiedziała Emilia gdy tylko zobaczyła przyjaciółkę - z czego się tak cieszysz? Umówiłaś sie z Luną czy jak? 

\- I tak i nie - odpowiedziała z uśmiechem na twarzy 

\- Można prosić jaśniej? - powiedziała poirytowana Emilia 

\- Umówiłam się, ale nie z Luną- powiedziała. - Z Niną.

-Co?! Przecież podoba Ci się Luna. Nie rozumiem Cię kobieto! 

\- Ale nie mam u niej szans, więc zamiast stać w miejscu, idę dalej- powiedziała spokojnie Ambar 

\- No okej, ale dlaczego Nina? Myślałam że jej nie lubisz

\- Nie znam jej za dobrze, ale warto spróbować prawda? 

\- Może masz rację. Chodźmy, zaraz trening. - powiedziała Emilia, po czym obie wyszły z szatni.

Luna

Luna siedziała na trybunach czekając aż zacznie się trening. Nagle podbiegła do niej Nina 

\- Nie uwierzysz- prawie krzyknęła 

\- O co chodzi? - spytala Luna i zaśmiała się z podniecenia swojej przyjaciółki 

\- Ambar.. Ambar się stała. - odpowiedziała i zarumieniła się 

\- Zrobiła ci coś złego? - zmartwiła się Luna 

\- Co? Nie! Wręcz odwrotnie. Ona.. Ona chyba zaprosiła mnie...na randkę- wydukała

-Co? - powiedziała smutno, bardziej do siebie niż do Niny. 

Lunę zamurowało. Chociaż chciała odsunąć swoje uczucia do Ambar to i tak zabolał ją fakt że miłość jej życia chce umówić się z jej przyjaciółką 

\- Luna. Luna? Hej Luna wszystko gra? - zapytała Nina. Lecz dziewczyna nie słuchała. Chciała być teraz sama, by przyswoić tą informację 

\- Tak wszystko gra. Przepraszam, muszę już iść zobaczymy się dziś wieczorem? 

\- Dziś nie mogę wieczorem mam randkę. Mówiłam Ale mnie nie słuchałaś- powiedziała trochę już zdenerwowana Nina 

\- Aha, przepraszam. Tooo.. widzimy się jutro? 

\- Jasne. - powiedziała Nina i uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciółki 

Gdy tylko Luna wyszła z ROLLERA i wróciła do domu, rzuciła się na łóżko i zaczęła płakać. Dlaczego to wszystko musi być takie trudne? 

Ambar 

Ambar przyjechała po Nine swoim samochodem. Zadzwoniła dzwonkiem do drzwi i otworzyła jej mama Niny 

\- Dobry wieczór proszę pani- powiedziała 

\- Ah dzien dobry Ambar. Nina mówiła mi że przyjdziesz. Proszę wejdź - odsunęła się by blondynka mogła wejść.

Po schodach zeszła Nina. Ambar posłała jej cudowny uśmiech na co ta zarumieniła się .

\- Hej- powitała ją - ślicznie wyglądasz 

\- D-dzięki, Ambar. Ty też heh, Wow- odpowiedziała brunetka

Gdy wyszły z domu Ambar otworzyła Ninie drzwi do samochodu.   
Gdy dojechały pod lodziarnie blondynka również otworzyła jej drzwi, a gdy ta wyszła z samochodu złapała ją za rękę. Uśmiechneły się do siebie i poszły zamówić lody 

\- Jakie smaki wybierasz ?

\- Czekolada i orzech włoski. A ty Ambar? - zapytała Nina 

\- Wezmę te same- odpowiedziała 

Gdy otrzymały już swoje zamówienie za które zapłaciła Ambar i chociaż Nina protestowała, nie miała szans z blondynką. Potem poszły na spacer do parku. Cały czas trzymały się za ręce, śmiały i wygłupiały 

\- Może usiądziemy? - spytała Ambar na co Nina przytaknęła

Gdy usiadły na pobliskiej ławce Ambar pochyliła się w stronę brunetki. Patrzyły sobie w oczy, lecz gdy blondynka pochyliła się by w końcu połączyć ich usta Nina odsunęła się. 

\- Przepraszam, nie chciałam się narzucać. Naprawdę bardzo mi przykro. Poprostu poczułam że.. - zaczęła Ambar lecz Nina jej przerwała 

\- Nic się nie stało. Nie o to chodzi. Chcę tylko mieć pewność. To nie jest żaden żart czy coś w tym stylu?- powiedziała Nina 

\- Nie. Oczywiście że nie. Naprawdę Nina.- to uspokoiło dziewczynę- Świetnie się z Tobą bawię, fajnie nam się rozmawia. Ale jeśli byłam za szybka to zrozumiem i dam Ci czas na zastanowienie i... - nie dokońzyła bo Nina pochyliła się i złączyła ich wargi. Odsunęły się po jakiejś minucie uśmiechając się do siebie 

\- Nie byłaś za szybką - powiedziała Nina uśmiechając się i ciesząc z pocałunku

\- Naprawdę Cię lubię- powiedziała Ambar 

\- Ja Ciebie też- odpowiedziała brunetka. Po chwili rzekła- przykro mi Ambar ale muszę już iść

\- Jasne. Chodź, odwiozę Cię

Ambar podwiozła Nine pod jej dom i wyszła szybko z auta aby otworzyć jej drzwi 

\- Dzięki- powiedziała Nina uśmiechając się.

Dziewczyny przytuliły się na pożegnanie lecz gdy brunetka miała już odchodzić, Ambar złapała ją lekko za rękę, obróciła ją do siebie i złożyła lekki pocałunek na jej ustach. 

\- Mam nadzieję że wyjdziemy gdzieś jeszcze kiedyś- powiedziała blondynka z nadzieją w głosie 

\- Chętnie- powiedziała Nina- cześć Ambar - odwróciła się i weszła do domu 

Chwilę później w domu Ambar 

Ambar   
\- Hej piękna 😏

Nina   
\- Hej😊

Ambar  
\- Będziesz jutro w   
ROLLERZE?😘

Nina   
\- Jasne 😉

Ambar   
\- Może przyjdę po Ciebie  
rano i pójdziemy razem?  
🥰🥰

Nina  
\- Jestem chętna 😍

Ambar  
\- No więc, do jutra 💖

Nina  
-Do jutra💞

Luna 

Siedzę zamknięta w moim pokoju już 4 godziny. Rodzice i dziadek próbowali ze mną porozmawiać ale nie wpóściłam ich do pokoju. Jedyne o czym myślę to randka Niny i Ambar. Z jednej strony powinnam się cieszyć. Ambar też lubi dziewczyny. Więc mam większe szanse. Ale umówiła się z moją przyjaciółką, nie mogę próbować im przeszkodzić. Ich szczęście jest dla mnie najważniejsze, mogę to nawet uznać za mój priorytet. Czas dać już spokój. Muszę skupić się na Matteo, to będzie najlepsze dla wszystkich. Jutro spytam o radę Simona, on nigdy mnie nie zawodzi i zawsze mnie wspiera. Jako jedyny wie że mam mieszane uczucia co do Matteo Ale nie wie że to przez Ambar. Może powinnam mu powiedzieć? Jest nie tylko moim najlepszym przyjacielem, jest dla mnie kimś więcej. Jest dla mnie jak brat. Zawsze trzymaliśmy się razem, nigdy mnie nie opuści. Jutro powiem mu prawdę.


	4. To..to dziewczyna

Ambar 

Wstałam dziś wcześniej niż zwykle. Powiedziałam Ninie że przyjdę po nią rano i wspólnie pójdziemy do ROLLERA. Tak też postanowiłam zrobić. Gdy byłam już gotowa zeszłam na dół na śniadanie. Wszyscy siedzieli już przy stole.

\- Dzień dobry - powiedziałam z uśmiechem na twarzy

\- Cześć- odpowiedzieli

\- Co się stało że jesteś taka szczęśliwa? - zapytał Alfredo 

\- Nic takiego, po prostu mam dobry humor- odpowiedziałam wciąż się uśmiechając.

Luna dziwnie na mnie spojrzała, tak jakby z wyrzutem. Zlekceważyłam ją i zaczęłam śniadanie. Po dziesięciu minutach wstałam od stołu 

\- To ja już pójdę- gdy miałam już wychodzić Monica mnie zatrzymała 

\- Przecież jest jeszcze wcześnie. - powiedziała zdziwiona 

\- Wiem Ale umówiłam się z kimś- gdy to powiedziałam Luna wypluła sok który właśnie piła

\- Luna! - krzyknął jej ojciec 

\- Przepraszam! Pójdę się przebrać- wybiegła do swojego pokoju i przysięgam że widziałam łzy w jej oczach

30 minut później 

Zadzwoniłam dzwonkiem do domu Niny. Tym razem ona mi otworzyła. 

\- Hej- powiedziała. Odwróciła się za siebie żeby sprawdzić czy jej mamy nie ma w pobliżu. Gdy już się upewniła, odwróciła się i mnie przytuliła 

\- Idziemy?- zapytałam i wzięłam ją za rękę   
Gdy szłyśmy zatrzymałam się i musiałam spytać 

\- Czemu sprawdzałaś czy gdzieś blisko nie ma twojej mamy, zanim mnie przytuliłaś? Przecież ona wie, że lubisz dziewczyny

\- No tak, wie. Ale nie wiem jak z Tobą. Nie miałam pewności czy chcesz to ujawniać. Chcę żebyś sama zdecydowała kiedy to zrobisz. - powiedziała uśmiechając się lekko

\- To słodkie, wiesz? - powiedziałam i przytuliłam dziewczynę - Nie chcę tego ukrywać, ale zacznę powoli. Najpierw od przyjaciół. - powiedziałam. Uśmiechnełam i poszłyśmy dalej.

Luna

Postanowiłam nie iść dziś do ROLLERA. Wolałam zostać w domu i płakać. Byle tylko nie widzieć Ambar. Zadzwoniłam do Simona, powinien tu być za jakieś pół godziny. Muszę się komuś wyżalić.

28 minut później 

Simon przyszedł do mojego pokoju A ja rzuciłam mu się w ramiona. 

\- Cześć- powiedział- co się stało? Dlaczego nie było Cię dziś w ROLLERZE? 

\- Simon? 

\- Tak? 

\- Jestem w kimś zakochana. Ale to nie jest Matteo - zaczęła Luna 

\- O. Nie spodziewałem się tego. Powiesz mi kto to jest? - zapytał 

\- Nie wiem, ale nie to się teraz liczy. Ważne jest to że nie wiem co zrobić. Nie chce zranić Matteo i nie chce z nim zrywać. To trudne bo kocham tą osobę Ale i tak z nią nie będę. Nie wiem co robić. - w końcu wyrzuciłam z siebie

\- Może i nie jestem ekspertem w miłości. Ale jeśli nie kochasz Matteo to powinnaś z nim zerwać. Co do osoby która ci się podoba. Powinnaś o niego walczyć.

Zrobiło mi się trochę głupio gdy Simon powiedział "o niego ". Miał prawo tak powiedzieć no bo nie wiedział że to dziewczyna. Lecz i tak zrobiło mi się głupio.

\- Tak właściwie to...- zaczęłam- To..To dziewczyna! - prawie krzykłam 

\- Wow, spokojnie to w porządku- powiedział bo zaraz po tym jak to w końcu powiedziałam zaczęłam płakać- Hej Luna, to nic złego. Rozumiem to, naprawdę- uśmiechnął się 

\- Nie masz pretensji? - zapytałam trochę się uspokajając 

\- Nie. Zawsze będziesz tą samą osobą Luna. Nie ważne czy z dziewczyną czy z chłopakiem - powiedział prztulając mnie - To jak? Powiesz mi co to za szczęściara?

\- Powiem. Ale nie dziś- uśmiechnełam się- Chodźmy do ROLLERA, muszę chwilę pojeździć 

-Ty tu rządzisz- odpowiedział i obydwoje się roześmialiśmy 

W ROLLERZE 

\- Hej Luna pośpiesz się - powiedział Simon 

\- Już idę - powiedziałam i roześmiałam się.

Weszliśmy na wrotkowisko i zaczęliśmy jeździć. Świetnie się bawiłam dopóki nie zobaczyłam jak Ambar pomaga Ninie jeździć. Wyglądały na szczęśliwe. Jak mogłabym to zepsuć ujawniając swoje uczucia? Gdy Ninie w końcu udała się figurą którą uczyła ją Ambar, blondynka przytuliła ją do siebie i pocałowała w policzek. Nie mogłam dłużej na to patrzeć. Zjechałam z wrotkowiska i poszłam do szatni. Simon przyszedł za mną 

\- Luna co się stało? - spytał i objął mnie ramieniem 

\- To nic takiego - zbyłam go, a raczej próbowałam 

\- Widziałem jak patrzyłaś na Nine i Ambar - zaczął- Nie wiem tylko która to ta w której się kochasz 

\- To... To Ambar - powiedziałam i zaczęłam płakać. Simon mocniej mnie przytulił 

Nagle w szatni pojawiła się blondynka 

\- Hej Lunita wszystko ok? - zapytała 

\- Tak. Tak jest ok. Muszę już iść- wstałam próbując wyjść Ale złapała mnie za rękę 

\- Jeśli kto ci coś zrobił to mi powiedz. Możesz mi zaufać. Zawsze ci pomogę- powiedziała.

Nie tym razem.W tym nie możesz mi pomóc. Pomyślałam 

\- Dzięki Ale naprawdę nie trzeba- wyszłam 

Gdy byłam już tak daleko że nie mogła mnie usłyszeć powiedziałam- Nawet nie wiesz jak Cię kocham

\- Kogo tak bardzo kochasz? Mam nadzieję że mnie. - powiedział nagle Matteo. Odwrócił mnie do siebie i pocałował 

\- Oczywiście że Ciebie- skłamałam i uśmiechnęłam się 

\- To świetnie. Może przyjdziesz dziś do mnie? Moich rodziców nie ma. Będziemy sami, tylko Ty i ja. Porobimy ciekawe rzeczy. - mówił mi do ucha 

\- Wiesz, nie bardzo mam dziś czas- znowu kłamałam 

\- Luna, taka okazja rzadko się trafia. Będzie niesamowicie. - mówił nieugięty 

\- Naprawdę, dziś nie mogę - powiedziałam 

\- No dobra, jak chcesz - wypluł te słowa i odszedł. 

Nie widziałam sensu siedzenia tu więc postanowiłam wrócić do domu i zrobić to co zwykle. Płakać w poduszkę 

Ambar 

Czemu ona zachowuje się tak dziwnie? Może i nie jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółkami Ale możemy na siebie liczyć. Mogła mi powiedzieć. Może znalazłabym sposób w jaki mogę jej pomóc. No ale cóż. Nie to nie, nie będę się narzucać. 

\- Siema - przywitała się Emilia 

\- No cześć- odpowiedziałam 

\- Jak randka z Niną? - zapytała 

-Bardzo dobrze. - uśmiechnełam się - Może coś z tego będzie 

\- A Luna? - dociekała Emilia 

\- Cóż, wciąż mi się podoba ale warto spróbować z Niną 

\- Cały czas powtarzasz to samo gdy o to pytam - powiedziała Emilia 

\- Bo cały czas pytasz o to samo - powiedziałam wredniej niż zamierzałam 

\- No dobra, zluzuj - odpowiedziała 

\- Muszę iść, chcę odprowadzić Nine- wyszłam z szatni 

\- No to jak idziemy? - zapytałam brunetke 

\- Z Tobą zawsze - odpowiedziała 

Gdy byłyśmy już pod jej domem pocałowałam ją A w drzwiach pojawiła się jej mama 

\- To skoro już wiem że to coś więcej niż przyjaźń to może wpadniesz do nas na obiad. Co ty na to Ambar? - zapytała pani Simonetti 

\- Bardzo chętnie- odpowiedziałam i zaśmiałam się 

\- Świetny pomysł mamo- powiedziała Nina - jej mama wróciła Do domu z uśmiechem na twarzy 

Uśmiechnełam się do Niny - Muszę już lecieć. Do zobaczenia jutro? 

\- Do zobaczenia jutro. - odpowiedziała brunetka i pocałowała mnie w policzek. 

Wróciłam do domu A Luny znów nie było na kolacji. Coraz bardziej zaczęło mnie to nie pokoić 

\- Może ja porozmawiam z Luną? - zaproponowałam 

\- Dziękuję Ambar, byłabym ci bardzo wdzięczna- odpowiedziała Monica i uśmiechnęła się 

Zaraz po kolacji porozmawiam z Luną. 


	5. Jak ja kocham tą dziewczynę

POV Ambar

Gdy skończyła się kolacja poszłam do pokoju Luny. Zapukałam do drzwi Ale mi nie otworzyła. Pomyślałam że nie będę czekać, więc sama weszłam do jej pokoju 

\- Hej, Ambar przecież nie mówiłam że możesz wejść! - krzyknęła 

\- Wiem, wiem ale Ambar Smith nie przestrzega zasad, ona je tworzy. - odpowiedziałam jej z uśmieszkiem na twarzy, na co Luna przewróciła oczami.

\- No to jak? Powiesz mi co się dzieje? - zapytałam spokojnie chociaż było to dla mnie niezręczne, siedzieć z nią, sam na sam w jej pokoju 

\- Dlaczego miałabym ci powiedzieć? - odpowiedziała złośliwie i trochę mnie to zraniło 

\- Martwię się o Ciebie. Nie przychodzisz na kolację, nie widuje Cię w ROLLERZE...

\- Może jesteś tak zajęta Niną że mnie nie widzisz - przerwała mi prawie krzycząc 

\- Już wiem czemu tak się zachowujesz- zaczęłam- jesteś zła że Nina spędza ze mną dużo czasu ostatnio. 

\- Wcale że nie! - odpowiedziała 

\- Nie musisz tego ukrywać. Nie dziwię ci się, też pewnie byłabym zazdrosna gdyby Emilia kogoś znalazła. No bo wiesz że ja i Nina jesteśmy razem? 

\- Obiło mi się o uszy - odpowiedziała sarkastycznie 

\- Wiesz co? Przykro mi że taka dla mnie jesteś. Nic ci nie zrobiłam A Ty się tak zachowujesz. Wiem że dawniej byłam dla ciebie okropna, ale zmieniłam się i bardzo mi na tobie zależy- położyłam jej rękę na kolanie   
Obie poczułyśmy się niezręcznie, więc wzięłam rękę z powrotem 

\- Mi też na tobie zależy. Ale jest coś o czym nie mogę ci powiedzieć bo to zepsuło by wszystko. Ale wezmę się w garść, jutro zjem z wami kolację i pójdę do ROLLERA. Postaram się wszystko naprawić- powiedziała Luna przez co się uśmiechnęłam 

\- Dzięki. Wiedz że twoja mama się martwi, wszyscy się martwimy. - dodałam - Pójdę już 

Wstałam A Luna wstała za mną 

\- Ambar? - zapytała za nim wyszłam 

\- Tak? 

\- Mogę Cię przytulić? - zapytała nieśmiało A serce zaczęło mi bić mocniej 

\- J-jasne - odpowiedziałam 

Podeszła do mnie i mnie objęła. Również ją przytuliłam i mam nadzieję że nie czuła jak szybko bije mi serce i jak bardzo mnie to stresuje. Po chwili odsunęła się ode mnie i uśmiechnęła.

\- Dzięki Ambar- powiedziała 

\- Nie ma za co - odpowiedziałam i wyszłam 

Gdy weszłam do swojego pokoju opadłam na łóżko i powiedziałam sama do siebie 

\- Jak ja kocham tą dziewczynę 

POV Luna 

Postanowiłam pójść do kuchni coś zjeść. Gdy otwierałam lodówkę, ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam Ninę. Pomachała mi przez szybę kiedy szłam otworzyć jej drzwi. Byłam zdziwiona bo była już 20.00 A Nina mało kiedy przychodzi tu i tej godzinie.

\- Cześć, co ty tu robisz? - zapytałam i odsunęłam się by mogła wejść.

\- Potrzebuje twojej rady Luna - powiedziała - Moja mama zaprosiła Ambar na kolację jutro. - trochę mnie ścisło gdy to powiedziała 

\- Co w tym złego? Przecież JESTEŚCIE PARĄ - tą drugą część powiedziałam bardziej opryskliwie niż zamierzałam. 

\- No wiem ale co jeśli moja mama powie coś głupiego lub nie polubi Ambar? - usiadła na krześle i oparła rękami o blat 

\- Na pewno ją polubi. Ambar się zmieniła, jest opiekuńcza, miła i kochana. Wątpię że jej nie polubi. - powiedziałam i po chwili zdałam sobie sprawę że komplementuje Ambar przy jej dziewczynie

\- Okeeej. Nie wiem skąd u Ciebie takie zamiłowanie do Ambar, Ale cieszę się że jest między wami ok - powiedziała Nina uśmiechając się 

\- Heh. Idziesz jutro do ROLLERA?

\- Tak. Jeśli chcesz to możemy iść razem - zaproponowała 

\- Nie idziesz z Ambar? - spytałam 

\- Idzie z Emilią. Chcą poćwiczyć jakąś nową choreografię 

\- A okej. To wpadniesz po mnie? 

\- Jasne, ale teraz już lecę. Do zobaczenia jutro- przytuliła mnie i wyszła 

POV Ambar

-W końcu się nam udało Em- powiedziałam do przyjaciółki 

\- Tak, ale nie sądziłam że będzie taka trudna - odpowiedziała mi 

Ćwiczenie tej choreografi zajęło nam półtora godziny Ale było warto bo jest genialna 

\- Idziemy zamówić koktajle? Ja stawiam - zaproponowałam 

\- Jeśli stawiasz to spoko - powiedziała Emilia i mrugła okiem. Zaśmiałam się i usiadłyśmy przy stoliku. Chwilę po tym podszedł do nas Simon 

\- Co dla pań? - spytał uśmiechnięty jak zawsze 

\- Dwa koktajle o smaku... - zaczęłam Ale Emilia mi przerwała 

\- Zaskocz nas- powiedziała I uśmiechnęła się 

Simon uśmiechnął się i obiecał że wybierze najlepsze. Nie wątpiłam w to. Zawsze wiedział co jest najlepsze dla jego przyjaciół. Chociaż myślę że on i Em chcieliby czegoś więcej tylko nie potrafią tego przyznać. 

\- No więc? Kiedy mu powiesz że na niego lecisz? - zapytałam ją. Był to błąd bo odgryzła mi się za to 

\- Kiedy powiesz Lunie co czujesz? - powiedziała i nałożyła ten swój uśmieszek 

\- Ehhh. Nigdy, jestem przecież z Niną 

\- A kochasz ją? - zapytała 

\- Bardzo ją lubię i nie chcę jej zranić 

\- Czyli nie? 

\- Nie wiem co czuje. - zaczęłam- Wiem że kocham Lunę Ale bardzo zależy mi na Ninie i chcę z nią spróbować. Jeśli nie wyjdzie to najwidoczniej życie tak chce.

Nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć bo Simon wrócił z naszymi koktajlami 

\- Proszę bardzo. Dla Ambar czekoladowy A dla Emili waniliowy.- wręczył je nam i odszedł zerkając na Emilię 

\- Wiem że tego chcesz- powiedziałam- Idź i się z nim umów. Mną sie nie przejmuj i tak zaraz muszę lecieć bo obiecałam Alfredo że oglądne z nim jego ulubiony serial. 

\- Dzięki Ambar następnym razem ja stawiam ci koktajl - uśmiechnełyśmy się i Emilia odeszła od stolika 

POV Simon 

Wycierałem blat gdy nagle podeszła do mnie Emilia. Od dawna mi się podoba ale nie wiem jak zagadać. 

\- Hej Simon 

\- Hej, chcesz jeszcze jeden koktajl? - zapytałem 

\- Nie. Właściwie to chciałam zapytać czy... umówimy się? - gdy to powiedziała myślałem że zacznę krzyczeć z radości 

\- W sensie na randkę? Tak pewnie bardzo chętnie - powiedziałem ciesząc się jak głupi 

\- Świetnie- uśmiechnęła się- To może jutro? 

\- Idealnie. Odbiorę Cię o 7.00 p.m

\- Nie mogę się doczekać - powiedziała 

Prztuliłem ją i wróciła z powrotem do swojego stolika 

POV Ambar 

\- No i jak? Z tego ci widziałam to raczej bardzo dobrze- powiedziałam 

\- Jesteśmy umówieni na jutro- odpowiedziała 

\- Gratulacje. Będziecie razem słodko wyglądać 

\- Heh. Dzięki- zarumieniła się trochę 

\- To ja już idę- wstałam- do zobaczenia 

Gdy wyszłam z ROLLERA zobaczyłam moją dziewczyne. Siedziała na ławce i czytała książkę. Usiadłam obok niej i pocałowałam ją w policzek.

\- Hej - powiedziała 

\- Hej. Co czytasz? 

\- Riverdale: dzień przed - odpowiedziała mi 

\- Myślisz że twoja mama mnie polubi?- zapytałam i wzięłam ją za rękę 

\- Nie

\- Co?! 

\- Żartuje.- powiedziała i zaczęła się śmiać 

\- Nie strasz mnie tak. Zależy mi żeby mnie polubiła - położyłam głowę na jej ramieniu 

\- Na pewno tak będzie- podniosła lekko dłonią mój podbródek i pocałowała mnie w usta 

Uśmiechnełam się i pocałowałam ją jeszcze raz


	6. A więc to koniec

POV Ambar

Zadzwoniłam dzwonkiem do domu Niny. Dziewczyna wpuściła mnie do środka i poszłam przywitać się z jej mamą. 

\- Dzień dobry Pani Simonetti

\- Witaj Ambar. Kolacja już gotowa, siadajcie do stołu 

Usiadłam A obok Niny A naprzeciwko nas jej mama 

\- Ambar napijesz się wina? Ty Nina musisz jeszcze poczekać. - powiedziała

\- Dziękuję pani Ale staram się unikać alkoholu. - uśmiechneła się 

\- Punktujesz - powiedziała i wszyscy się roześmialiśmy 

\- To jak długo jesteście razem? - zapytała 

\- Właściwie to od kilku dni - odpowiedziała Nina 

Reszta kolacji przebiegła pomyślnie. Pani Simonetti najwyraźniej mnie polubiła. Nina i ja poszłyśmy do jej pokoju. Gdy zamknęła drzwi pocałowałam ją. Usiadłyśmy i oparłyśmy o poduszki na jej łóżku. Nina przytuliła się do mnie. 

\- Naprawdę unikasz alkoholu? - powiedziała i spojrzała na mnie z uśmiechem, jakby czuła że coś kręcę.  
Zaśmiałam się i powiedziałam 

\- Staram się jak mogę - pochyliła się i mnie pocałowała. Natychmiast odwzajemniłam pocałunek. Gdy po jakichś 2 minutach odsunełyśmy się od siebie. Musiałam już iść do domu.   
A dokładniej jechać. Wychodząc pożegnałam się z mamą Niny i powiedziałam że kolacja była pyszna. Następnie pocałowałam Nine w policzek i poszłam do samochodu. Kiedy wróciłam do domu zobaczyłam Lunę. Siedziała w salonie oglądając tv. 

\- Cześć- powiedziała gdy zobaczyła że weszłam do domu 

\- Hej, co oglądasz?

\- Jakiś paradokument, a jak było na kolacji? - spytała i jej twarz zmieniła wyraz 

\- Dobrze, pani Simonetti świetnie gotuje - powiedziałam 

\- Tak to prawda - odpowiedziała i zaśmiała się. Gdy widziałam ją z uśmiechem na twarzy w brzuchu od razu miałam motyle 

\- Cóż, pójdę już

\- Jasne, cześć Ambar- powiedziała 

\- Cześć- odeszłam do swojego pokoju. Byłam zmęczona więc po wzięciu prysznica od razu położyłam się spać. 

Następny dzień 

POV Luna 

\- Hej Simon - powiedziałam gdy zauważyłam mojego przyjaciela wchodzącego do ROLLERA 

\- Cześć- przytulił mnie jak zwykle uśmiechnięty 

\- Jak tam u Ciebie? - zapytałam 

\- Bardzo dobrze. Dziś mam randkę. - powiedział dumnie 

\- Uuu z kim? Znam ją? 

\- Tak. To bff twojej ukochanej - rzekł i zaśmiał się z mojej reakcji na słowa "ukochanej"

\- Chwila. Czy to Emilia? Gratulacje Simon, widać było że jest między wami coś więcej 

\- Dzięki. Muszę już iść Ale zdam ci relacje z randki - powiedział 

\- Pa, Simon- cieszyło mnie że chociaż Simon ma szczęście w miłości. 

Gdy weszłam do szatni spotkałam Matteo. Lekko pchnął mnie na szafki i zaczął całować 

\- Spokojnie Matteo przecież jesteśmy w ROLLERZE - powiedziałam i odsunęłam go od siebie 

\- No właśnie, w ogóle nie masz dla mnie czasu. Widuje Cię tylko tu. Cały czas siedzisz w domu i nie pofatygujesz się o chodźby jednego sms'a. - wyrzucił mi 

\- Przepraszam Matteo - tylko tyle powiedziałam i nie postarałam się nawet o mine wyrażającą skruche 

\- Cały czas to słyszę. Ale musisz się poprawić Luna. Nie chce tylko się przytulać i całować, chcę czegoś więcej. Mam już 19 lat najwyższa pora zrobić krok do przodu. - zaczął wyraźnie zdenerwowany że jeszcze nie poszliśmy ze sobą do łóżka 

\- Matteo ja nie mam 19stu lat tylko 17 i nie jestem gotowa. 

\- Ty nigdy nie jesteś. Już rok Cię o to proszę. Ale już nie zamierzam czekać. Jutro albo idziemy do łóżka albo to koniec - prawie krzyczał 

\- A więc to koniec - powiedziałam. Matteo wyszedł z szatni i zaczęłam płakać

Nagle ktoś wszedł do szatni 

\- Co się stało Luna ?? - ktoś spytał I usiadł obok mnie 

Podniosłam wzrok i zobaczylam Ambar 

\- Tak tak jest ok- powiedziałam i wytarłam łzy 

\- Widzę że coś się stało, możesz mi zaufać- naciskała 

\- No dobrze, rozstałam sie z Matteo. Powiedział że jutro albo idę z nim do łóżka albo to koniec. No więc nie jesteśmy już razem- powiedziałam i zaczęłam płakać mocniej

\- Spokojnie Luna, wszystko będzie dobrze - uspokajała mnie Ale to tylko mnie stresowało bo siedziała tak blisko mnie że nasze kolana się stykały 

Objęła mnie i przyciągła do siebie. Płakałam w jej objęciach przez 10 minut. A ona próbowała mnie pocieszyć. Nie płakałam z powodu zerwania. Płakałam bo myślałam że jest inny A on okazał się dupkiem. 

\- Pójdę do domu - odsunęłam się od niej i wstałam 

\- Mogę iść z Tobą - zaproponowała 

\- Dzięki Ale poradzę sobie. Zobaczymy się później

\- Pa- powiedziała A ja wyszłam w ROLLERA i udałam do domu 

POV Ambar 

Wow Już drugi raz prztulałam Lunę. Szkoda tylko że jako przyjaciółka. Poszłam pojeździć na wrotkowisko A potem wróciłam do domu. Przyszła do mnie Emilia. 

\- Cześć- powiedziałam 

\- No elo - powiedziała uśmiechnięta 

\- Jak było z Simonem? - zapytałam 

\- Było.. genialnie - powiedziała i się zarumieniła co rzadko jej się zdarza. 

\- To super. Jesteście teraz parą? 

\- Prawie - odpowiedziała- jeszcze nie pytał. Nie śpieszymy się. A u Ciebie co tam ? 

\- Miałam dziś pewną sytuację z Luną - powiedziałam 

\- Jaką? 

\- Smutną. Matteo z nią zerwał A ja ją pocieszałam i przytulałyśmy się przez 10 minut. Cały czas płakała.- powiedziałam ze smutną miną 

\- Szczęście w nieszczęściu- powiedziała Emilia i nawet trochę mnie to rozśmieszyło 

Mój telefon zaczął dzwonić 

\- To Nina 

\- Spoko odbierz i tak już muszę się zwijać- pożegnałam się z nią i wyszła z mojego pokoju 

Odebrałam telefon

\- Hej 

\- Cześć Ambar, chcesz się dziś spotkać? 

\- Pewnie. Jeśli chcesz to możemy u mnie 

\- Oki. To o której? 

\- Kiedy tylko chcesz. - uśmiechnełam się 

\- To będę za godzinę 

\- Dobrze. Cześć kochanie 

\- Cześć 

Mam godzinę na ogarnięcie pokoju. Lepiej brać się za to od razu bo ostatnio nie miałam na to czasu. 

POV Luna 

Matteo to dupek. Wiem że nie byłam co do niego w porządku. Byłam z nim tylko po to żeby nie myśleć o Ambar. Miałam to za przyjaciela. Myślałam że nawet jeśli nam nie wyjdzie to zostaniemy przyjaciółmi. Był kiedyś z Ambar. Zerwali Ale jest między nimi ok . Teraz ani nie mam Ambar ani Matteo. Wszystko jest do dupy.   
Do mojego pokoju wszedł Simon. 

\- Siemka- zawołał od progu 

\- Hej - powiedziałam i uśmiechnełam się na jego widok- Gadaj. Jak była randka. 

\- Była niesamowita. Zabrałem Emilie na pizze A potem poszliśmy przejść się po moście. Odprowadziłem ją do domu i pocałowaliśmy się. - powiedział i się zarumienił 

\- Wow to świetnie - powiedziałam szczęśliwa że chociaż jemu się układa 

\- Jutro zamierzam ją spytać czy zostanie moją dziewczyną. Myślisz że się zgodzi? - zapytał 

\- Na 100% się zgodzi - powiedziałam 

\- Mam nadzieję, naprawdę bardzo mi na niej zależy- powiedział 

\- A Ty? Opowiadaj jak tam twoje sprawy sercowe.

\- Matteo ze mną zerwał 

\- Co?! Czemu? Powiedziałaś mu o Ambar? - zapytał zaskoczony 

\- Nieee po prostu zaszantażował mnie że albo seks albo zerwanie. Więc koniec. - powiedziałam i zrobiło mi się smutno.

\- Chyba mu coś zrobię- powiedział Simon i z nerwów aż wstał i zaczął chodzić po pokoju 

\- Spokojnie Simon. Nie jest warty niczego. Dla mnie jego już nie ma. - powiedziałam spokojnie przez co się uspokoił 

\- No dobrze. Ale gdyby coś ci zrobił to dasz mi znać, prawda? 

\- Oczywiście Simon. Dzięki- wstałam i co przytuliłam 

\- Muszę już lecieć Ale gdybyś czegoś potrzebowała to dzwoń. 

\- Oki. Cześć- pożegnaliśmy się i wyszedł.


	7. Ty jej powiesz

POV AMBAR 

Siedziałam na łóżku i wciąż nie mogłam zapomnieć o tym jak trzymałam dziś Lunę w objęciach.  
Wiem że to nie w porządku wobec Niny i też to że cieszę się z czyjegoś nieszczęścia Ale to było cudowne. Chciałbym móc przytulać ją tak co wieczór. Budzić się obok niej i patrzeć jak słodko śpi. Ale póki co jestem z Niną, to na niej muszę się skupić. 

\- Hej skarbie - powiedziała Nina gdy weszła do mojego pokoju 

Usiadła obok na łóżku i wtuliła się we mnie. To było miłe i przyjemne, ale nie aż tak jak z Luną 

\- Co chcesz dzisiaj robić? - zapytałam 

\- Nie wiem - może oglądniemy film? 

\- Jasne. Może być ta nowa komedia z Netflixa? Tall Girl - zaproponowałam 

\- Świetnie, z tego co słyszałam występuje tam Sabrina Carpenter- powiedziała Nina 

\- O tak! Uwielbiam ją - powiedziałam uśmiechnięta 

Zrobiłam pop-corn i usiadłyśmy na kanapie w salonie. Gdy byłyśmy już w połowie filmu, kątem oka zobaczyłam że Luna idzie do kuchni.

\- Zaraz wracam dobrze? Pójdę do toalety- powiedziałam do Niny 

\- Jasne - odpowiedziała i się uśmiechnęła 

Weszłam do kuchni i zobaczyłam Lunę robiącą kanapki przy stole 

\- Hej - powiedziałam. 

Musiało ją to przestraszyć bo przecieła sobie palca nożem podczas krojenia pomidora. 

\- Ała!! - krzyknęła 

\- Przepraszam, nie chciałam Cię przestraszyć! - zaczęłam panikować 

\- Nic się nie stało Ambar 

Zaczęła zmywać krew z palca pod kranem. Wzięłam z szafki apteczkę i podeszłam do niej 

\- Daj, pomogę 

\- Poradzę sobie - powiedziała 

\- To przeze mnie się przeciełaś 

Gdy próbowałam przykleić plaster chciała się odsunąć przez co prawie upadła. W ostatniej chwili złapałam ją i przyciągnęłam do siebie. Nasze oczy się spotkały A ja nie wiedzieć czemu zaczęłam się pochylać. Nie wiedziałam czemu to robię Ale nie mogłam przestać. Ona też zaczęła się pochylać i gdy już miałyśmy złączyć nasze wargi Nina zawołała mnie z salonu. 

\- Ambar zaraz końcówka! 

\- Jasne już idę! - Odpowiedziałam 

Spojrzałam na Lunę którą odwróciła wzrok i sama przykleiła lepiec 

\- To ja już pójdę- powiedziałam i wyszłam z kuchni 

\- Czemu tak długo- powiedziała Nina gdy usiadłam obok niej 

\- Poszłam jeszcze do kuchni znaleźć jakieś chrupki Ale żadnych nie było 

\- A okej - powiedziała i pocałowałyśmy się. 

POV LUNA 

Co to było? Czy ona próbowała mnie pocałować? Na pewno tak. Gdyby nie Nina na pewno by do tego doszło. Może jednak ona też coś do mnie czuje. Jeśli tak to bardzo mnie to cieszy Ale też stawia w głupiej sytuacji. Ona jest z moją najlepszą przyjaciółką! Muszę to z nią jakoś wyjaśnić, chce wiedzieć co między nami jest. 

Wyszłam z domu i poszłam się przejść. Musiałam trochę przewietrzyć mózg. Nagle natknęłam się na Emilie. 

\- Hej - powiedziała 

\- Cześć

Może Emilia coś wie na ten temat. Jest najlepszą przyjaciółką Ambar więc może coś wie.

\- Wiesz może czy między Ambar A Niną wszystko w porządku? 

\- Chyba tak, A co? 

\- Nic, tak pytam booo- nie wiedziałam czy kończyć 

\- Booo - powtórzyła 

\- Eh, nie ważne 

\- No dalej, mów. Inaczej nie dam ci spokoju 

\- Bo Ambar próbowała mnie pocałować...

\- Co?! - krzyknęła zszokowana- Ale że tak w usta? - powiedziała trochę spokojniej 

\- No tak. Nie wiem co robić , ona jest z Niną 

\- Czekaj czekaj. Czujesz coś z do niej?-zapytała 

\- Co? Ja?Nie! Oczywiście że nie! - mówiłam zarumieniona 

\- Haha już mi tu nie ściemniaj. Widzę twoją minę- powiedziała z dumą że mnie rozgryzła 

\- Emilia błagam Cię, nie mów jej tego 

\- Dobra nie powiem - odetchnęłam Ale nie na długo- Ty jej powiesz 

\- Co? Nie ma takiej opcji! 

\- Powiem ci coś. Nie bój się jej tego powiedzieć. Czy nie pomyślałaś że skoro chciała Cię pocałować to znaczy że Ona też może coś do Ciebie czuć? - powiedziała i uniosła brew 

\- No w sumie racja. Porozmawiam z nią jutro 

\- To super. Muszę już lecieć Ale wiedz że jestem za LUMBAR 

\- Za czym? - popatrzyłam na nią dziwnie 

\- Luna + Ambar = LUMBAR- powiedziała 

\- Teraz to ma sens - Odpowiedziałam i się zaśmiałam 

\- Do jutra - powiedziałam 

\- Do jutra- pomachała mi i odeszła 

Jutro zapowiada się dziwny dzień. 

Jutro

POV SIMON 

\- Cześć Em

\- O hej Simon- blondynka uśmiechnęła się do mnie 

\- Wczoraj świetnie się bawiłem 

\- Ja też 

\- I tak pomyślałem.. znaczy mam nadzieję.. żeeee. Że zostaniesz moją dziewczyną! - prawie krzyknąłem przez co się zaczerwieniłem 

\- Spokojnie Simon, oddychaj- zaśmiała się - I tak, będę twoją dziewczyną 

\- To świetnie! Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę 

Przytuliłem ją A ona pocałowała mnie w policzek 

\- Gołąbeczki - powiedział Pedro i uśmiechnął się 

Emilia wzięła mnie za rękę i poszliśmy na trening 

POV MATTEO 

Muszę jakoś zemścić się na Lunie. Jeszcze nigdy nikt mnie nie rzucił. I nie odmówił pójścia do łóżka...  
Z Ambar robiliśmy to cały czas i było niesamowicie. Trochę mnie to brzydzi że teraz pewnie robi to z Niną. Trudno, jest wiele lasek które o mnie marzą. Może Jazmin? Nie, jest zbyt irytująca. Chociaż z drugiej strony, mógłbym być z Jazmin Ale nie ograniczać co do innych dziewczyn. Tak to dobry pomysł. Ona mi się nie oprze. 

\- Hej Jaz- podeszłem 

\- Hej Matteo

\- Zastanawiałem się czy może chciałabyś się ze mną umówić- zacząłem bawić się jej włosami 

\- Jasne Matteo - Odpowiedziała podekscytowana 

\- To dobrze przyjadę po Ciebie i pojedziemy na pizzę. Albo po co to przedłużać, może chodźmy do mnie. Moich rodziców dziś nie ma. 

\- No dobrze, jak chcesz Matteo - powiedziała 

POV AMBAR 

\- Że. Co. Ci. Powiedziała?!?!?!?

\- Że coś do Ciebie czuje- powiedziała Emilia tak spokojnie jakby to było coś codziennego

\- Ale ja jestem z Niną A to jej przyjaciółka! 

\- To zerwij z Niną

\- Nie chce jej ranić A po za tym Luna ze mną nie pogada. Powiedziała ci to że to zrobi żebyś się odczepiła 

\- Jestem pewna że z Tobą pogada 

\- Ona nie zrobi tego Ninie, jest na to za dobra. 

\- A Ty co z tym zrobisz- zapytała Emilia 

\- Nie wiem. To wszystko jest powalone. Podoba mi się Luna to ona jest z Matteo. Ułożę sobie wszystko i zacznę nowy związek to okazuje się że Luna chce ze mną być 

\- Masz rację to powalone. Zrób tak: jeśli Luna zdecyduje ci powiedzieć że jej się podobasz to powiedz jej prawdę że Ona tobie też. Poproś o czas na wyjaśnienie wszystkiego z Niną A potem stwórz związek z Luną. - powiedziała 

\- To nie są Simsy to prawdziwe życie. Zrywając z Niną zranie jej uczucia A zostając z Niną zranie uczucia Luny- Chodziłam po pokoju Emili wymachując rękoma 

\- Zawsze możecie wybrać opcję trójkąt- powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się złośliwie

\- Emilia! To nie czas na żarty! 

\- No dobra dobra. Powiem tyle idź za głosem serca


	8. Bo ja się w tobie.....

POV LUNA 

Powinnam pogadać z Ambar. Kocham ją Ale Nina to moja przyjaciółka. To jest powalone. Dlaczego miłość jest taka trudna? 

\- Hej Ambar- podeszłam do niej gdy siedziała w salonie

\- O! H-hej Luna - powiedziała 

Usiadłam obok i poczułam się niezręcznie. 

\- Chciałam Ci coś powiedzieć

\- Tak? 

\- Bo ja się... Bo ja się w tobie...- Nie było dane mi dokończyć 

\- Ambar! 

\- Tak ciociu?! 

\- Chodź mi pomóc z zakupami! 

\- Już idę! - spojrzała na mnie i wyszła zostawiając mnie samą

POV AMBAR 

Czy ona właśnie chciała mi wyznać miłość? Nie jestem gotowa na tą rozmowę. Najpierw muszę zdecydować co z Niną. Jak na zawołanie Nina weszła do mojego pokoju. 

\- Cześć skarbie - zawołała i od razu mnie pocałowała 

Odwzajemniłam pocałunek, który z czasem robił się coraz bardziej namiętny. Lekko popchnęłam ją do ściany A ona wskoczyła nogami na moje biodra. Posadziłam ją na biurku i zaczęła rozpinać moją koszulę. Zrobiłam jej malinkę na szyi i wtedy ściągnęła swoją bluzkę. Wtedy otworzyły się drzwi a do pokoju weszła moja ciocia. 

\- Ambar co tu się dzieje?!! 

Nina zaskoczyła z biórka i zaczęła się ubierać. Zrobiłam to samo 

\- Nic ciociu, ja...

\- Nie chce tego słuchać! Za 10 minut chce Cię widzieć na dole w salonie! Samą! 

Gdy wyszła spojrzałam na Ninę. Była w szoku co do zachowania mojej ciotki.

\- Przepraszam- powiedziałam 

\- To nie twoja wina. 

\- Widzimy się jutro? 

\- Jeśli twoja ciotka wypuści Cię z domu to tak- uśmiechnęłam się Ale w głębi duszy byłam przerażona tym co się stało. 

Pocałowałam ją i doprowadziłam do drzwi. Nina złapała mnie za nadgarstek. 

\- Ambar 

\- Tak? 

\- Wiem że kochasz Lunę 

W tym momencie Ambar zamarła. Jej własna dziewczyna mówi jej że wie że kocha inną. To troche pojebane.

\- Nie jestem zła. Proszę cie tylko zebyś tego nie ukrywała. Powiedz jej co czujesz 

\- Ale.. 

\- I tak nasz związek nie funkcjonował tak jak powinien. Związek bez uczucia to tak jak nie związek 

\- Masz racje - odparła blondynka i przytuliła Nine - Dziękuję ci. Zawsze gdy ktoś mnie spyta kto był moją pierwszą dziewczyną, odpowiem "Nina Simonetti "

\- A ja powiem że "Ambar Smith"

Nina odwróciła sie i poszła w swoją strone 

Sharon już czekała w salonie.   
To będzie trudna rozmowa.

POV LUNA 

Szłam do Rollera i natknęłam się na Ninę 

\- Hej!

\- Cześć- odpowiedziała- nie uwierzysz co się właśnie stało 

\- Co takiego? 

\- Gdy ja i Ambar... - zrobiła pauze zastanawiając się jak to ująć Ale ja wiedziałam o co jej chodzi przez co trochę się skrzywiłam- byłyśmy w jej pokoju, jej ciotka nas nakryła. 

\- Że co?! 

\- No tak 

\- Ale Ambar będzie mieć teraz przerąbane! 

\- Wiem, to nie wyglądało dobrze. Jej ciotka naprawdę była bardzo zła 

\- Muszę jej jakoś pomóc. 

\- Masz rację, leć jej pomóc i daj mi znać co i jak 

\- Jasne. Do zobaczenia 

\- Luna! Czekaj chwilę. 

\- O co chodzi? 

\- Ambar ma szczęście że Cię ma - powiedziała na co Luna była strasznie zaskoczona 

\- T-ta to dobra przyjaciółka - zarumieniła się 

\- Nie oszukuj siebie ani mnie. Widze że jest między wami coś więcej. Miałam tylko nadzieje że same mi o tym powiecie 

\- Nie wiedziałam jak, nie chciałam cie zranić.

\- Nie ważne. Zapomnijmy o tym. Leć do niej ona cie teraz potrzebuje. 

\- Tak, nie zawiodę jej - prztuliła swoją przyjaciółkę i poszła do domu 

POV AMBAR 

\- Nie życzę sobie takich sytuacji w moim domu! - krzyczała Sharon i uderzyła Ambar w policzek 

\- Ale ciociu to nie tak... - zaczęła mówić pocierając twarz ręką 

\- Masz to zakończyć! Czy wiesz jaki wstyd przynosisz naszej rodzinie takim zachowaniem?!! Kto jeszcze wie o tym twoim "związku" ? 

\- Tylko znajomi - powiedziała Ambar i poczuła łzy na swojej twarzy. 

\- Wiedz że jeszcze można to naprawić. Znajdę Ci dobrego psychologa.

Ambar otarła łzy. Przykro jej że jej własna ciotka jej nie akceptuje. Skoro tak reaguje na Nine to jak zareaguje na Lunę?   
Nie chciała O tym myśleć, po prostu wybiegła z domu. Dobiegła do pobliskiego parku, usiadła i płakała na ławce. 

POV LUNA

Luna wpadła do domu i zaczęła szukać Ambar. Zobaczyła Sharon wchodzącą po schodach na górę. 

\- Przepraszam, Sharon. Wiesz może gdzie jest Ambar? 

\- Wyszła- rzuciła krótko i poszła dalej 

Luna wyszła z domu i zaczęła myśleć gdzie mogła pójść Ambar. Na pewno nie do Rollera bo wtedy by się spotkały.   
Ambar często przesiaduje w parku pomyślała Luna. 

Rzeczywiście gdy dotarła do parku zobaczyła blondynkę siedzącą na ławce. Natychmiast tam podbiegła.

Usiadła obok i spojrzała na Ambar. Druga dziewczyna tylko zerknęła na Lunę i odwróciła wzrok. 

\- Nina powiedziała mi co się stało - zaczęła powoli - Nie martw się Sharon, masz nas , masz Alfredo. Masz przy sobie Ninę. - ostatnie zdanie powiedziała ciszej

Ambar podciągła nosem 

\- Wiem. I jestem wam wszystkim wdzięczna- popatrzyła na Lunę i lekko się uśmiechnęła 

Brunetka podniosła rękę i położyła na ramieniu dziewczyny.

\- Pamiętasz naszą dzisiejszą nieskończoną rozmowę? - zapytała Luna 

\- Tak. I chyba wiem co chciałaś mi powiedzieć 

\- N-naprawdę?

\- Tak. Chce też żebyś wiedziała, że też mi się podobasz - powiedziała Ambar i uśmiechnęła się do Luny 

Brunetka natychmiast odpowiedziała uśmiechem. 

Siedziały tak przez jakiś czas nic nie mówiąc tylko uśmiechając się i patrząc na siebie nawzajem. Była cisza, ale nie było niezręcznie. Było idealnie.


	9. Kocham Cię

POV AMBAR 

Po rozmowie z Luną trochę się uspokoiłam. Całą drogę do domu nic do siebie nie mówiłyśmy. Lecz i tak było idealnie. Zaraz kolacja i znów będę musiała widzieć Sharon, niestety. 

\- Ambar kolacja jest już gotowa - zawołała zza drzwi Monica 

\- Dobrze, już schodzę -odpowiedziałam 

Usiadłam naprzeciwko Luny, jedynym minusem było to że obok niej siedziała moja ciotka, przez co często spotykałam się z jej wzrokiem.  
Nie było tak źle dopóki Alfredo nie spytał ja minął nam dzień.   
Wymiemiłyśmy z Luną szybkie spojrzenie. 

\- Było dobrze dziadku - powiedziała brunetka i uśmiechnęła się do niego 

\- Cieszę sie Luna , a ty Ambar? 

\- Też - rzuciłam krótko 

Gdy już zjedliśmy Luna zaproponowała że tym razem my posprzątamy.   
Gdy już wszyscy wyszli do pokoji wzięłyśmy się do roboty. 

\- Ambar? 

\- Tak? 

\- Mogę przyjść do ciebie dziś w nocy? 

\- W nocy? - posłałam jej mój uśmieszek i ruszyłam brwiami 

\- Nie oto chodzi - zaśmiała się - chcę pogadać na spokojnie. Bez przerywania bo ktoś nagle wszedł do kuchni lub salonu 

\- Dobrze - uśmiechnęłam się - pasuje ci jedenasta? 

\- Jasne- skończyłyśmy sprzątać i poszłyśmy do swoich pokoji 

Gdy była już 11.00 Luna zapukała w drzwi mojego pokoju. Otworzyłam jej i wpuściłam ją do środka. 

\- To o czym chciałaś porozmawiać? - zapytałam ją gdy usiadłyśmy na moim łóżku 

\- Właściwie i o niczym i o wszystkim. Chcę z tobą spędzić czas 

\- Wiesz że to słodkie? - powiedziałam i byłam szczęśliwa że przez to że jest ciemno nie widzi jak się zarumieniłam 

Uśmiechnęła się, wzięła moją dłoń i splotła nasze palce. Oparłam głowę o jej ramię. Siedziałyśmy rozmawiając trzymając za ręce przytulając przez 2 godziny. Tak bardzo chciało sie nam już spać że zasnełyśmy obok siebie na łóżku. 

POV LUNA 

Obudziłam się około 9.00 rano i poczułam że ktoś mnie obejmuje. Potem zdałam sobie sprawę że nie jestem w swoim łóżku. Zerwałam się i usiadłam. Zobaczyłam śpiącom blondynke i zrobiło mi się gorąco. Spałyśmy razem w pozycji na łyżeczkę. To było słodkie, mogłabym tak zasypiać każdej nocy i budzić każdego ranka. 

\- Kocham Cię - wymamrotałam i przeczesałam jej włosy ręką 

Już miała się pochylić by ją pocałować lecz blomdynka się obudziła.

\- Jeszcze nie jesteśmy w związku a ty już zasypiasz w moim łóżku? Zaskakujesz mnie Luno Valente - zaśmiały się 

\- Tak sobie myślałam, masz może dziś czas? 

\- Nie mam planów, a o co chodzi? - zapytała 

\- Pójdziesz ze mną na randke? - zarumieniłam się

\- Z przyjemnością - powiedziała i się uśmiechnęła 

\- Lepiej już wrócę do swojego pokoju. Moja mama zaraz pewnie wejdzie mnie obudzić i zdziwi się że mnie nie ma - zaśmiałam się 

\- Dam ci odejść pod warunkiem że jeszcze kiedyś znów obudzę się obok ciebie w łóżku - powiedziała Ambar 

\- Jestem pewna że kiedyś jeszcze w nim razem wylądujemy - uśmiechnęłam się 

Wstałam podeszłam do drzwi, znów posłałam jej uśmiech i wyszłam z jej pokoju. Przemknęłam się do siebie i wciąż sie dziwie że nikt nas nie złapał. Może to jakiś dar dla prawdziwej miłości? 

POV SIMON 

Emilia i Simon spacerowali razem po parku. Trzymali się za ręce i czuli wspaniale. Ujerzeli Matteo całującego Jazmin która opierała się o drzewo.   
Oboje byli tym zszokowani bo wcześniej nawet ze sobą nie rozmawiali. 

\- Wiedziałeś o tym? - zapytała Simona Emilia

\- Nie, dla mnie to również szok - odpowiedział - szybko się pozbierał po tym jak Luna go rzuciła 

\- Rzuciła go na jego życzenie. Zachował się jak dupek- powiedziała Emilia 

\- Masz racje. Po za tym Luna i tak by to zrobiła. Prędzej czy później. W końcu kocha Ambar. 

\- A propo Ambar, wysłała mi rano wiadomość. Spała z Luną. - powiedziała i gdy Simon dziwnie na nią spojrzał poprawiła się- oczywiście chodzi o to że spały obok siebie a nie razem że no wiesz 

\- Wiem wiem - uśmiechnął się - Cieszę się z nich. Dziwi mnie tylko że wcześniej się nie skapliśmy.

\- Właściwie to od samego początku wiedziałam o tym że Luna podoba się Ambar. Powiedziała mi o tym I nie wmówisz mi że tobie Luna nic nie mówiła. - uśmiechnęła się złośliwie 

\- Mówiła ale o wiele później niż Ambar tobie. 

\- Oki. Idziemy na pizze? Wsumie to jestem głodna - powiedziała Emilia

\- Jasne, chodźmy 

POV MATTEO 

Sceny dla dorosłych poniżej. Jak nie chcesz to nie czytaj 

Całowałem się z Jazmin w parku i postanowiłem że przeniesiemy się do auta. Całowaliśmy się przez 20 minut a ona siedziała mi okrakiem na kolanach. Zsunęła się na drugi fotel i zaczęła rozpinać mi pasek od spodni. Odpieła je całkiem i włożyła rękę w moje bokserki. Wyjęła z nich mojego penisa i poruszała nim. Robiła mi dobrze ręką i zaczęła go lizać. Potem wkładała go do buzi, coraz głębiej i głębiej. Minęło może 8 minut i czułem że zaraz się spuszcze. I tak się stało. Sperma zaczęła wytryskiwać się jej prosto w twarz. Wciąż nie miałem dość. Zacząłem jeździć ręką ktorą włożyłem jej pod sukienke. Chciałem żeby jeszcze mnie zadowoliła. Ściągłem jej majtki i posadziłem na swoim kutasie. Zaczęła go ujeżdżać. Byliśmy autem gdzieś na poboczu miasta, obok lasu więc nikt nas nie widział. Ujeżdżała go szybko głośno przy tym jęcząc. Od czasu do czasu przklinaliśmy z rozkoszy. Wiedziałem że bierze tabletki więc bez żadnego zastanowienia i spytania o jej zdanie, spuściłem się w nią. Zeszła ze mnie opierając się o siedzenie i ciężko oddychając. 

Koniec sceny dla dorosłych 

Było genialnie, Jazmin potrafi mnie zadowolić. Ta relacja bedzie chyba trwała dłużej niż zamierzałem. Odwiozłem ją do domu i wróciłem do siebie. Pora zacząć kombinować jak zemścić się na Lunie. 

POV AMBAR

Chciałabym aby randka z Luną była idealna ale skromna. Takie są najlepsze. Nie najważniejsze są atrakcje, najważniejsza jest miłość między ludźmi. Postanowiłam zabrać ją na piknik. Jej rodzicą, Sharon i Alfredo powiedziałyśmy że idziemy do Rollera. Nie chcieliśmy żeby wypytywali. Zrobiłam dużo kanapek , koktajli i dwa koce. Jeden na którym będziemy siedzieć a drugi którym się otulimy.   
Pojechałyśmy do małego lasu. Było w nim miło i myślę że jej się spodoba. Wcześniej jeszcze wstąpiłyśmy na lody. Na tej randce, powiem Lunie że ją kocham. Jestem szczęśliwa jak nigdy jechałyśmy już i zasnęła opierając się głową o szybę. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać i zrobiłam jej zdjęcie. Jest taka słodka.   
Gdy na nią patrze wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć że kocha kogoś takiego jak ja. Kiedy wysiadałyśmy z auta zakryłam jej oczy. 

\- To dla ciebie kochanie- powiedziałam i zaczęłam sie śmiać


	10. Będziesz moją dziewczyną?

Gdy doszłyśmy na miejsce, odsłoniłam jej oczy. 

\- Podoba ci się? - zapytałam z nadzieją 

\- Jest.. jest cudownie - odwróciła się w moją strone i pocałowała mnie w policzek. Zarumieniłam się a ona się uśmiechnęła 

\- Chodźmy - wzięłam ją za rękę i usiadłyśmy na kocu 

Była noc i gwiazdy na niebie były piękne, ale ja widziałam tylko ją. 

Przysunęła się bliżej i wtuliła między moje ramie i pierś. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie i znów wzięłam ją za rękę. 

Letnie noce są piękne, szczególnie gdy ma się przy sobie kogoś, kogo się kocha. 

Mały wietrzyk uderzał nas w twarz. 

Przykryłam nas kocem. Położyłam się na ziemi a Luna obok mnie.   
Czasem śniłam o takich sytuacjach, a teraz dzieje się to naprawdę. Chciałabym tak już zawsze. 

Przekręciłyśmy się na bok więc teraz leżałyśmy naprzeciw siebie. Patrzyłyśmy sobie w oczy.   
Zaczęłyśmy sie pochylać. Zatrzymałam się na chwilę bo nie wiedziałam czy jest pewna a nie chciałam być nachalna. Dopiero gdy Luna złączyła nasze usta, poczułam co to szczęście, błogość, pragnienie. Miłość. 

Gdy nasze usta się rozłączyły, wiedziałam że najwyższa pora jej to powiedzieć. 

\- Luna, Kocham Cię 

POV Matteo 

Byłem właśnie w swoim pokoju rozmyślając, jak zemścić się na Lunie. Wiedziałem że postępuje źle, ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Ja naprawdę byłem w niej zakochany. Byłem jej oddany. Ona mnie nie kochała, gdyby to robiła to byłaby gotowa na seks ze mną. 

Jazmin weszła do mojego pokoju. 

\- Cześć Matteo - pocałowała mnie w policzek 

\- Hej 

Usiadła mi na kolanach i zaczęła sprawdzać instagrama 

\- Wiesz tak sobie myślałem, że chciałbym się jakoś zemścić na Lunie Denerwuje mnie. 

\- Ale czym niby Cię denerwuje? 

\- Wszystkim 

\- No dobra ale chcesz to zrobić? Ośmieszyć ją czy jak? 

\- Nieee, to musi być mocne. 

\- Mogę ją dla ciebie szpiegować. - zaproponowała z uśmiechem - Będę nagrywać wszystko tabletem. 

\- Podoba mi się ten pomysł- uśmiechnąłem się i przyciągłem bliżej siebie na moich kolanach 

Pochyliła się i zaczęliśmy się całować. Podniosłem ją i posadziłem na biurku.   
Usłyszałem że mój tata wrócił do domu więc musieliśmy przestać. 

Pov Luna 

Ambar właśnie wyznała mi miłość. To była najlepsza rzecz jaka mi sie przydarzyła. Nie żartuje. 

\- Też cię kocham Ambar- dotknęłam jej policzka dłonią. 

Pochyliła się i znów mnie pocałowała. 

\- Jest już późno - powiedziałam, chociaż chciałam z nią tak zostać nawet do rana. 

\- Racja, pora się zbierać - wstałyśmy i pozbierałyśmy wszystkie rzeczy 

Gdy podjechałyśmy do domu, nie wysiadłyśmy z samochodu. 

\- Ambar? 

\- Tak Luna? 

\- Będziesz moją dziewczyną? - zapytałam 

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, pochyliła się i mnie pocałowała 

\- Odczytaj to jako tak - powiedziała i się uśmiechnęła. 

Również odpowiedziałam jej uśmiechem i weszłyśmy do domu. Gdy rozdzielałyśmy się do pokoji, pocałowała mnie lekko w usta na dobranoc.   
I rzeczywiście to będzie dobra noc. 

POV Nina 

Szłam na do szatni Rollera gdy nagle wpadłam na jakąś dziewczynę. Miała jasną cere i blond włosy. Nie przypominam sobie żebym z nią kiedyś rozmawiała. Jestem za to pewna że skądś ją znam. 

\- Przepraszam, zagapiłam się - powiedziałam 

\- Nic się nie stało - uśmiechnęła się - Pokażesz mi gdzie jest wasza scena? Wprowadziłam się do tego miasta niedawno. Mam tu jutro mały koncert i chciałam się rozejrzeć

\- Koncert? - zdziwiłam się i wtedy mnie olśniło - Chwila! Ty jesteś Sabrina! Sabrina Carpenter! 

\- Tak, tak to ja - zaśmiała się - A ty jak się nazywasz? - zapytała 

\- Nina Simonetti, jeżdżę tu na wrotkach i też trochę śpiewam - odpowiedziałam 

\- O to może pośpiewamy kiedyś razem - powiedziała blondynka i mrugnęła okiem 

\- Bardzo bym chciała - uśmiechnęłam się - Chodź pokażę ci scenę 

Poszłyśmy razem i weszłyśmy na scene 

\- Bardzo fajna - pochwaliła - Może zaśpiewamy razem teraz? Znasz jakieś moje piosenki? Mam do nich podkład

\- Oczywiście że znam! Włączę mikrofony. 

Zaśpiewałyśmy razem piosenkę Wildside. Uśmiechałyśmy się do siebie i gdy skończyłyśmy, usłyszałyśmy brawa. Spojrzałyśmy na widownię i było tam sporo osób. Simon i Emilia krzykneli że to było świetne. Przy schodzeniu ze sceny, podałam Sabrinie rękę żeby było jej łatwiej. 

\- Wow, zgrany z nas duet - szepnęła do mnie i się zarumieniłam 

\- Tak. Cóż mówiłaś że wprowadziłaś się tu niedawno. Mogę cię oprowadzić po fajnych miejscach. - zaproponowałam 

\- Było by świetnie - uśmiechnęła się - tyle że dziś nie mogę - jej uśmiech opadł 

\- A, no to szkoda - powiedziałam 

\- Ale jutro jak najbardziej- powiedziała 

\- To super, dam ci mój numer 

Wymieniłyśmy się numerami i przytuliłyśmy na pożegnanie. Gdy już odchodziła, odwróciła się i powiedziała 

\- Mam nadzieje że będziesz jutro na moim koncercie! 

\- Nie mogłabym go przegapić! - odpowiedziałam 

Wow nie codziennie poznaje się gwiazdę i jeszcze umawia na wspólne spotkanie. Ten dzień nie mógł być lepszy. 

\- Hej Nina - zawołał Pedro - Czy to nie była Sabrina Carpenter? 

\- Tak to była ona - odpowiedziałam 

\- Nie wiedziałem że się z nią umawiasz - zamurowało mnie 

\- Że co? - zapytałam 

\- Oh nic, poprostu wyglądałyście jak para i pomyślałem.. a nie ważne - zmieszał się 

\- Nie unawiamy się - uśmiechnęłam się do niego i odeszłam 

POV Simon 

Nie mogę uwierzyć że jutro koncert Sabriny. Uwielbiam jej muzykę, jej teksty są naprawdę mocne. Po tym co dziś widziałem na scenie, stwierdzam że ona i Nina wpadły sobie w oko. Gdy śpiewały razem, było to widać. Mam nadzieję że tak jest. Chcę dla Niny szczęścia. 

Chcę zabrać dziś Emilie na randkę. Nikt nigdy nie kręcił mnie tak jak ona. Jest mądra, piękna i przebojowa. Krótko mówiąc: idealna

Simon:   
\- Hej Em 😁 

Kotek❤🥰:   
\- Cześć 😋 

Simon:   
-Mam nadzieję że masz  
czas dziś wieczorem 😬

Kotek❤🥰:  
\- Mam a co 💗 

Simon:   
\- Bo zabieram Cię na randkę 🤩

Kotek❤🥰:   
\- Awww a co będziemy robić 🤪

Simon:   
\- Najpierw pójdziemy na pizzę a potem coś wymyślimy 😘 

Kotek❤🥰:   
\- Nie mogę się doczekać 😈 

Kocham tą dziewczynę. Chcę żeby dzisiejsza randka się udała. Po pizzy przejedziemy się na plaże. A potem będziemy spacerować aż do północy. 

Czasem myślę że to już pora na nasz pierwszy raz. Nie wiem czy Emilia jest na to gotowa więc nie chce naciskać. Chyba powinienem ją o to spytać. Naprawdę ją kocham i jeśli mam przeżyć swój pierwszy raz to chcę go z nią. Mam nadzieje że ona też. Za to jeśli nie jest gotowa, to będę czekał. Dla niej mogę czekać nawet i całe wieki. Jest tego warta jak nikt inny. 

Dostałem sms od Luny 

Luna🤩💗😜:   
\- Mam dziewczynę 🥰


	11. Umówisz się ze mną?

Wstałam około 9 i zeszłam na śniadanie. Przy stole siedziała Monica i Alfredo. 

\- Dzień dobry wszystkim - powiedziałam siadając

\- Czesć Ambar - powiedziała uśmiechnięta Monica 

\- Dzień dobry- powiedział Alfredo również jak zwykle uśmiechnięty 

\- Podobno ty i Luna byłyście wczoraj na przejażdżce - powiedziała Monica nalewając sobie herbaty 

\- Eee tak. Pojechałyśmy do parku, posiedzieć w spokoju na świeżym powietrzu. Sama wiesz, nooo cały czas coś robimy. Czasem trzeba ochłonąć. - gubiłam się w tym co mówiłam. 

Nie ustaliłam z Luną wspólnych "zeznań", a przecież zaraz tu przyjdzie i będą też ją wypytywać. Monica pokiwała głową i spytała Alfredo czy słodzi kawę.

\- Wiesz Ambar, cieszę się że wasze relacje się poprawiły. Jestem szczęśliwy że się dogadujecie. Jesteście przecież kuzynkami - cieszył się Alfredo 

Wtedy coś do mnie dotarło. Słowo kuzynki zaczęło powtarzać mi się w głowie. Martwiłam się że mogą nas nie zaakceptować, chociażby dlatego że razem mieszkamy i jesteśmy jak rodzina. Teraz myślę że nie będą zbyt szczęśliwi, mają nas za kuzyki. Chociaż tak nie jest, nie łączą nas żadne więzy krwi. 

\- Wiecie co, późno już. Pójdę obudzić Lunę, mamy dziś trening wcześniej bo potem jest koncert. Szkoda gdyby zaspała. - powiedziałam i rzuciłam fałszywy uśmiech 

\- Masz racje - powiedziała Monica - Miłego dnia 

Wstałam od stołu i pobiegłam do Luny. Dziewczyna już wstała i właśnie sie ubierała więc stała w pokoju w samej bieliźnie. Na ten widok zakryłam oczy i się odwróciłam. Nie chciałam jej krępować choć muszę przyznać że chciałabym popatrzeć. 

\- Chciałam pogadać- powiedziałam wciąż stojąc tyłem 

\- Już możesz się odwrócić - zaśmiała się ze mnie 

Powoli się odwróciłam a Luna podeszła do mnie i pocałowała w policzek.

\- To o czym chciałaś pogadać? - zapytała 

\- O nas. A raczej o naszej rodzinie. O tym co pomyślą i w ogóle. - wytłumaczyłam jak potrafiłam 

\- Chcesz rozmawiać teraz czy może później?- wzięła mnie za rękę 

\- Może później, teraz pora się zbierać do Rollera. Wiesz że potem jest koncert? - spytałam 

\- Wiem, to koncert Sabriny! Nie przegapiłabym go. - uśmiechnęła się 

Wyszłyśmy z domu i podjechałyśmy moim autem na wrotkowisko. Wchodząc spotkałyśmy Ninę. 

\- Hejka - zawołała - jak randka??? 

\- Cieszej Nina - zaśmiała się Luna - jeszcze nikomu nie mówiłyśmy 

\- Przepraszam, nie miałam pojęcia - odpowiedziała 

\- Nie szkodzi - powiedziałam i uśmiechnęłam się do niej 

\- Muszę lecieć - powiedziała Nina po tym jak sprawdziła godzine w telefonie 

\- Nie będzie Cię na treningu? - zapytałam 

\- Nie, dziś nie. Obiecałam pomóc przy scenie i sprzęcie do koncertu Sabriny. - Uśmiechnęła się na wspomnienie o blondynce 

\- No to nie zatrzymujemy - uśmiechnęła się Luna. Pożegnałyśmy się i każdy z nas poszedł w swoją stronę. 

POV Nina 

Zauważyłam Sabrine przy scenie więc od razu do niej podeszłam. Lekko postukałam ją w ramię, przez co się odwróciła. 

\- Cześć - powiedziała i się uśmiechnęła- już się bałam że jednak nie przyjdziesz. 

Usiadłyśmy przy stoliku. I patrzyłyśmy sobie w oczy. Podszedł do nas Simon.

\- Hej dziewczyny, podać coś? 

\- Dla mnie koktajl truskawkowy- powiedziałam 

\- Dla mnie też. Nie ma w nim żadnych brzoskwiń prawda? - zapytała Sabrina 

\- Nie, nie ma. - powiedział Simon. 

\- A więc poproszę- powiedziała 

Zapisał zamówienia i odszedł 

\- Jesteś uczulona czy po prostu ich nie lubisz? - spytałam 

\- Uczulona i to śmiertelnie. Jeśli zjesz kiedyś brzoskwinie to wiedz że nie możemy się wtedy całować - powiedziała i mrugnęła okiem. 

Zamurowało mnie i zaczerwieniłam się 

\- Zapamiętam - odpowiedziałam i uśmiechnęłam się 

\- Nasze dzisiejsze wyjście aktualne? - zapytała 

\- Oczywiście. Zaraz po koncercie? 

\- Mi pasuje - powiedziała i wtedy Simon wrócił z koktajlami. 

\- Proszę bardzo. Jeszcze raz sprawdziłem przepis i nie ma tam brzoskwiń- powiedział uśmiechnięty- Wołajcie jeśli czegoś potrzebujecie 

\- Miły jest - powiedziała Sabrina gdy odszedł 

\- Tak Simon to świetny przyjaciel. Nie znam nikogo innego o tak dobrym sercu - pochwaliłam 

\- To pewnie fajne, mieć kogoś takiego. Ja przez aktorstwo i śpiew zaniedbałam przyjaciół. Dlatego tu przyjechałam, chcę tu zacząć od nowa. Wezmę na siebie mniej obowiązków 

\- Jestem pewna że znajdziesz tu przyjaciół - położyłam moją dłoń na jej i spojrzałam jej w oczy 

\- Myślę że jestem na dobrej drodze - splotła nasze palce. 

Sądzę że się w niej zakochuje. 

POV Ambar 

Jeździłam z Luną ma wrotkowisku. Nikogo na nim nie było ani na widowni. Miałyśmy swobodę. Wygupiałyśmy się i śmiałyśmy.  
Zaczęłyśmy jeździć razem. Luna zrobiła obrót i wpadła mi w ramiona. Pocałowałam ją w nos i się zaśmiała. 

\- Chcesz więcej? To musisz mnie złapać

Zaczęła mi uciekać a ja ją goniłam. Postanowiłam ją przechytrzyć. Wywróciłam się i krzyknęłam 

\- Ał! Moja kostka. Boli! 

Leżałam na torze a Luna szybko podjechała i uklękła obok mnie. 

\- Pokaż. Bardzo boli?? Może pójść po... 

Nie dałam jej dokończyć bo szybko ją złapałam i położyłam się na nią. 

\- Mam Cię- powiedziałam z dumą uśmiechnięta 

\- Oszukiwałaś - powiedziała i też się śmiała 

Pochyliłam się i ją pocałowałam. Całowałyśmy się w tej pozycji może przez dwie minuty. 

Odsunęłam się od niej chociaż nie chciałam. 

\- Zaraz koncert 

\- To lepiej się pospieszmy - powiedziała 

Pomogłam jej wstać i pojechałyśmy do szatni. 

POV Matteo 

To co widziałem było obrzydliwe. Ambar z Luną razem? To chore. Były tak sobą zajęte że nawet nie widziały że wszedłem na widownie i wszystko widziałem. W sumie, to może pomóc mi w zemście na Lunie. Ale jeszcze nie teraz, do tego trzeba czasu 

POV Nina 

Rozłożyliśmy z Sabriną i chłopakami już wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy. Zaśpiewa 4 swoje piosenki : Looking at me , Too young , On purpose i Why. Potem śpiewa Roller Band. Stwierdziłyśmy że nie zostaniemy do końca tylko wymkniemy się zaraz gdy skończy śpiewać. Ludzie zaczęli się już schodzić. Widziałam jak Ambar i Luna siadają przy stoliku w dalekiej odległości od siebie. Naprawdę boją się ujawnić. 

Koncert już się zaczął. Sabrina śpiewała i tańczyła na scenie, jest niesamowita.   
Gdy śpiewała Too young patrzyła mi w oczy. Jej oczy są piękne, błękitne i mogłabym się w nie wpatrywać codziennie bez przerwy. 

Gdy skończyła, ukłoniła się i zeskoczyła ze sceny. Podbiegła do mnie i mnie przytuliła. Oddaliłyśmy się trochę od reszty ludzi żeby nie widzieli jak wychodzimy.   
Wysiadłyśmy do jej samochodu i odjechałyśmy. 

\- To gdzie jedziemy? - zapytała 

\- Hmm. Najpierw pokażę ci park. Potem możemy przejść się nad jezioro. 

\- Brzmi świetnie - odpowiedziała z uśmiechem 

Usiadłyśmy na ławeczce obok jeziora. Nikogo nie było co jest bardzo dziwne no bo są wakacje. Taki plus że ominiemy paparazzi i fanów Sabriny.

\- Bardzo tu ładnie - powiedziała- często tu przychodzisz? 

\- Nie tak często jak bym chciała.

\- Nina, muszę ci coś powiedzieć - zaczęła - Bardzo Cię lubię 

\- Ja ciebie też - uśmiechnęłam się 

Wzięła mnie za rękę i obróciła się bardziej w moją stronę. 

\- Gdy Cię pierwszy raz zobaczyłam, od razu coś poczułam. Świetnie się z tobą bawię, przyjemnie rozmawia i tworzymy niesamowity duet na scenie. 

\- Też czuję więź między nami - powiedziałam 

\- Ale ty wiesz że mam dwadzieścia lat? 

\- No pewnie - uśmiechnęłam się 

\- To ci nie przeszkadza? - zdziwiła się 

\- Oczywiście że nie! Wiek to tylko liczby. 

\- No więc, Nino Simonetti - uklękła na kolano i wzięła obie moje dłonie - umówisz się ze mną?


	12. A nie żałujesz?

POV Nina

\- Daj mi się zastanowić proszę. - powiedziałam 

\- Aha, no dobrze. To okej... - wstała ze smutną miną

\- Tylko się zgrywam - wstałam i ją pocałowałam 

Natychmiast odwzajemniła pocałunek. Nasze usta, świetnie się ze sobą zgrały. Całowałyśmy się tak przez chwilę do puki nie usłyszałyśmy dźwięku aparatu. Odsunełyśmy się od siebie i rozglądnełyśmy.

\- Myślisz że to paparazzi? - zapytałam 

\- Z pewnością. Cóż tak już jest gdy jest się znanym. Nie ma się spokoju. 

\- A nie żałujesz? - spytałam i zrobiło mi się smutno 

\- Pocałunku? Oczywiście że nie! Niech ludzie myślą co chcą, ja się nie boje. 

Zbliżyła się i mnie przytuliła. 

\- Jedziemy gdzieś jeszcze? 

\- Jasne, chodźmy- powiedziałam 

POV Ambar 

Siedziałam z Luną w moim łóżku pod kołdrą. Oglądałyśmy Legacies na moim laptopie i od czasu do czasu całowałyśmy. 

Kiedy serial się skończył, zaczęłam całować ją po całej twarzy a ona się śmiała. Usiadła na moich nogach i złączyła nasze usta. Całowała moją szczękę a potem zrobiła mi malinke na szyji. Gdy znów zaczełyśmy się całować, ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Całe szczęście były zamknięte więc miałyśmy czas na ogarnięcie. Luna wzięła laptop na stół i usiadła w fotelu że niby oglądamy film. Gdy otworzyłam drzwi, ujrzałam w nich Monice. 

\- Hej Monica- przywitałam się z uśmiechem

\- Hej Ambar, jest u ciebie Luna? 

\- Ee tak. Oglądamy film. 

\- Co tam mamo? - Luna podeszła 

\- Za godzine wychodzimy na kolacje do mojej koleżanki. Musisz się przygotować. 

\- Jasne mamo - Monica wyszła 

\- Mam nadzieję że koleżanka twojej mamy nie ma córki lub syna w twoim wieku - powiedziałam 

\- Chwila moment, ktoś tu jest zazdrosny? - Pociągnęła mnie do siebie za talie 

\- Być może- odpowiedziałam i zaśmiałyśmy się 

\- Wierz mi, nie masz się czym martwić. Pójdę już - pocałowała mnie i wyszła 

Nie chciałam siedzieć sama. Są wakacje trzeba korzystać. Napisałam do Emili. 

Ambar   
\- help 

Em😂💓   
\- co jest 

Ambar   
\- brak pomysłu na wakacyjny wieczór. 

Em😂💓  
\- mogę ogarnąć jakąś impreze

Ambar  
\- brzmi super 😍

Em😂💓  
\- luna nie będzie mieć nic przeciwko?

Ambar   
\- raczej nie, jest na kolacji u znajomej jej mamy

Em😂💓   
\- w takim razie wbijam po ciebie o 9pm

Ambar  
\- spoks

POV Luna

Siedziałam przy stole z koleżanką mojej mamy, jej mężem i synem. Wyglądał na starszego o jakieś 2 lata. Nawet przystojny. Od czasu do czasu zerkał na mnie co mnie irytowało. Postanowiłam nie zwracać na niego uwagi. 

\- Muszę iść do toalety- wstałam od stołu 

\- Evan zaprowadź proszę Lunę- powiedział jego ojciec 

\- Dobrze, chodźmy 

Wyszliśmy do korytarza. Wyszłam do toalety tylko po to żeby napisać do Amabr. 

Luna   
\- co robisz kochanie? 😄 

My love💓💕  
\- ja.mzb impre.za 

Luna  
\- nie rozumiem

My love💓💕   
\- na jestemimprezie

Ambar ewidentnie była pijana, co trochę mnie zdenerwowało. Wow jest dopiero 10pm a ona już ledwo pisze na telefonie. W sumie to nie ma co się jej czepiać są wakacje a ona jest pełnoletnia. Szkoda tylko że nie mogę być tam z nią. 

Luna  
\- nie przesadź bo Sharon cię zabije

My love💓💕  
\- r az si żyje 

Dobra już ewidentnie przesadziła i w domu będzie miała pewnie przewalone. Ona nawet nie trafia palcami w klawiature! 

Luna  
\- może już nie pij

My love💓💕  
\- jesze. po kielisz  
ka

Luna  
\- jak chcesz. Ale ja napewno nie bede cie jutro leczyć z kaca. 

My love💓💓  
\- 😶😶😶😶😶😶😶😶😶😶😶😶😶😶😶😶😶😶😶😶😶😶.

Wyszłam z łazienki i przed drzwiami spotkałam Evana. 

\- Czekałem w razie gdybyś nie wiedziała jak wrócić- uśmiechnął się 

\- Wiedz że jeśli mnie podrywasz to jest to bez skutku - powiedziałam 

\- Spokojnie, po prostu chcę być miły. Tak w ogóle to mam dziewczynę - bronił się 

\- Ja też. 

\- Serio? - zapytał zaskoczony 

\- Tak. To problem? 

\- Nie! Oczywiście że nie, nie martw się. Tyle że nie spodziewałem się takiego wyznania przy pierwszym spotkaniu - powiedział 

\- Zachowasz to dla siebie? 

-Jasne - wystawił pięść aby przybić żółwika. Przybiłam i wróciliśmy do stołu. 

Gdy zjedliśmy, rodzice zaczęli rozmawiać o czymś nudnym więc ja i Evan poszliśmy na spacer. 

\- Więc jaka jest twoja dziewczyna? - zapytałam 

\- Cóż, jest mądra, piękna i robi przepyszne brownie 

Zaśmiałam się bo mówiąc "brownie" złapał się za brzuch i zrobił minę jakby nie jadł nic przez 3 dni. 

\- A twoja dziewczyna? - spytał 

\- Jest najpiękniejsza na świecie - Evan się uśmiechnął - Niesamowicie śpiewa i tańczy na wrotkach. 

\- Na wrotkach? 

\- Tak, w Rollerze. Znasz to miejsce? 

\- Oczywiście! Moja dziewczyna też tam jeździ. Pewnie się znacie. - powiedział 

\- Jak ma na imię? 

\- To Delfi 

\- Ależ oczywiście że się znamy! Czemu nigdy o tobie nie mówiła? Przecież się przyjaźnimy. - byłam zszokowana 

\- Wiesz spotykaliśmy się raczej w tajemnicy. Przed naszymi rodzicami. - usiadł na ławce więc usiadłam obok niego 

\- Dlaczego? - nie chciałam być wścibska ale byłam strasznie ciekawa 

\- Nasi rodzice się nie lubią. Mój tata chodził kiedyś z jej mamą. Teraz kłócą się lub złowrogo na siebie patrzą gdy tylko się widzą. Mój tata zerwał z jej mamą dla mojej. - widać było że jest tym poirytowany - Niby są dorośli a jednak zachowują się jak dzieci. 

\- Taaaak rodzice często tacy są 

\- Teraz ty mi opowiedz o... Wybacz ale nie poznałem imienia.

\- Ambar. No tak wiesz że tu jest większy problem. 

\- Nie może być aż tak źle. Poznałem twoich rodziców, są bardzo mili. Niesamowici ludzie. - Uśmiechnęłam się 

\- Tak masz racje. Są świetni. Ale nie chodzi o to. Ambar to moja przyszywana kuzynka. Wszyscy tak nas nazywają. Mieszkamy w jednym domu.   
A jej ciotka, czyli jej opiekun prawny jest homofobem, wnioskuje po tym jaką zrobiła Ambar awanturę o teraz już byłą dziewczynę. 

\- Ajć. Jednak wasze problemy przebiły nasze. I Luna? 

\- Tak? 

\- Nie martw się. Myślę że was zrozumieją. I mam prośbę, niech mój związek z Delfi zostanie między nami.   
Oczywiście Delfi możesz powiedzieć że wiesz ale co do innych, sama wiesz. 

\- Jasne nie ma sprawy - uśmiechneliśmy się do siebie i zaczęliśmy wracać do jego domu. 

Amabr przesłała mi kilka zdjęć z imprezy. A gdy wróciłam do domu napisała do mnie Emilia 

Emila😁:   
\- Ochrona nas wyrzuciła 🤣🤣🤣 

Luna:   
\- że co?!!! 

Emilia😁:   
\- No xddd Ale nie martw się o swoją dziewczynę. Simon po nas przyjechał więc wracamy do domu 😜😜 

Luna:   
\- Okej 

Emilia była ewidentnie mniej pijana od Ambar bo pisała normalne sms'y.   
Chociaż tyle że Simon po nie przyjechał. I nie będą się wlec autem z niewiadomo kim.


	13. Ślicznie wyglądasz

Pov Nina 

Byłam w swoim pokoju i ubierałam na randkę z Sabriną. Cieszę się że się umówiłyśmy. Bardzo mi się podoba i świetnie się dogadujemy. Martwi mnie to zdjęcie które ktoś nam wczoraj zrobił, kiedy się całowałyśmy. Jak kończyłam mój lekki makijaż do pokoju weszła mama. Oczywiście bez pukania no bo, co tam prywatność... 

\- Idziesz na randkę z Amabr? 

Wtedy olśniło mnie że nie powiedziałam jej że ja i Ambar się rozstałyśmy. 

\- I tak i nie. Ide na randkę ale nie z Amabr. Wiesz, zerwałyśmy 

\- Tak mi przykro...

\- Nie, spokojnie. To była wspólna decyzja. Nie wyszłoby nam. 

\- No dobrze, to baw się dobrze. A tak w ogóle to kiedy poznam... 

W tym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. 

\- Cóż, chyba w tym momencie 

Zeszłam na dół i otworzyłam drzwi. 

\- Hej - uśmiechnęła się 

Miała na sobie zieloną bluzę z kapturem i kurtkę dżinsową. W rękach trzymała kluczyki i telefon. 

\- Ślicznie wyglądasz - powiedziała 

Chciała podejść i pocałować mnie w policzek ale zobaczyła moją mamę w korytarzu i szybko się cofnęła. 

\- W sensie... śliczne... ś...ććciany. Too jasny fiolet prawda... 

\- Spokojnie, nie musisz szukać wymówek - powiedziała moja mama - wiem że Nina umawia się z dziewczynami i nie mam z tym problemu. 

Sabrina zawstydziła się. Podeszła do mojej mamy i podała rękę aby się przywitać. 

\- Eee jestem Sabrina.. znaczy nie wiem czy Nina mówiła pani moje imię... ale widziałam w filmach że... przedstawia się i... - widziałam że się stresuje i nie chciałam jej utrudniać 

\- Dobra to może my już pójdziemy - wzięłam ją za rękę i wyszłyśmy w drzwiach moja mama powiedziała do niej 

\- Nina ma być w domu na 10p.m - powiedziała moja mama - A co do ścian, to nie fiolet tylko róż - uśmiechnęła się i poszła 

Wsiadłyśmy do auta i pojechałyśmy na kebaba. 

Pov Amabr 

Miałam dziś takiego kaca że nie wstałam z łóżka do 4pm   
Oczywiście Sharon mało mnie nie zabiła, za mój stan.   
Luna, chociaż wczoraj spierała się że nie będzie się mną zajmować, i tak to robiła. To było słodkie. 

Teraz siedzi na moich kolanach i przegląda Twitter'a   
Nagle zerwała się tak szybko że mało nie spadłam z łóżka. 

\- Rusz się. Idziemy na spacer. Nie chce słyszeć "nie" 

\- Czy muszę? - zapytałam 

\- Musisz. 

\- A kto mnie zmusi? - zapytałam krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej 

\- W sumie to nie musisz iść. Pójdę sama, może poznam nowych ludzi. - zaczęłam powoli iść w stronę drzwi 

Gdy załapała o co mi chodzi, zerwała się z łóżka i zaczęła ubierać. 

\- Nie no co ty, pójdę z tobą. Razem będzie raźniej. A poza tym ruch i świeże powietrze dobrze mi zrobi. 

Uśmiałam się z niej i pocałowałam lekko w usta. 

\- A więc chodźmy- powiedziałam 

POV Jazmin 

Widziałam Lunę i Ambar w parku. Powiedziałam Matteo że będę je dla niego śledzić i w razie czego robić zdjęcia. Na początku szły normalnie ale teraz Luna wzięła ją za rękę. Trochę dziwne. Zrobiłam kilka zdjęć i schowałam się bardziej za drzewem. 

Nie sądziłam że śledzenie jest takie nudne. Ale w sumie mi się podobało.   
Nie działo się nic ciekawego, dopóki Amabr nie przycisnęła Luny do drzewa i pocałowała. Natychmiast zaczęłam to nagrywać. 

To było chore. Nie dość że laska z laską, to jeszcze przyszywane kuzynki. Jak jakiś chwyt marketingowy do pornola. 

Gdy się od siebie odsunęły, przestałam nagrywać i sobie poszłam. Mam już dużo informacji. Teraz muszę przekazać je Matteo. 

Wbiegłam do jego pokoju bez pukania. 

\- Matteo spójrz na to! 

Wcisnęłam mu tablet do rąk. Gdy oglądał, uśmiechał się bez przerwy. 

\- Kiedy udało ci się to nagrać? - zapytał 

\- To było może 30 minut temu, zanim tu przyszłam. Wiedziałeś że są parą? 

\- Tak wiedziałem. Widziałem jak się całują na wrotkowisku. Ewidentnie się ukrywają, pewnie boją się hejtu. Nie dziwię się, bo zadbałbym i zadbam aby było go jak najwięcej. 

\- Co chcesz zrobić? - zapytałam 

\- Urządze im mały Coming-Out podczas RollerJam. Prześlij mi to nagranie na telefon. 

\- Dobrze, już wysyłam 

Ogólnie to nie mam nic do Ambar czy Luny. Nie przeszkadza mi to że są razem. Ale skoro Matteo chce się na nich zemścić, to oczywiście mu pomogę. 

Pov Nina 

Siedziałyśmy w knajpie, jedząc i śmiejąc się. Świetnie się bawie w towarzystwie Sabriny. Trzymałyśmy się za ręce pod stołem. W środku było mało osób więc obeszło się bez autografów i zdjęć. 

\- Wiesz że to było słodkie gdy tak się denerwowałaś przy mojej mamie? 

\- Serio? Bo w środku umierałam ze strachu i myślałam że zemdleje. - powiedziała 

\- Wow znamy się dopiero jeden dzień a tak świetnie mi się z tobą spędza czas. - powiedziałam 

\- Mi z tobą też - uśmiechnęła się 

Pochyliłyśmy się do siebie i gdy już miałyśmy się pocałować ktoś do niej zadzwonił. 

\- Przepraszam cię, myślałam że go wyciszyłam. - wyciągła telefon z kieszeni - To mój manager. Przepraszam jeszcze raz ale muszę to odebrać. 

\- Nie ma sprawy - uśmiechnęłam się 

\- Halo?

....

\- Dobra już sprawdzam, ale o co chodzi

....

\- Okej, cześć 

Rozłączyła się. 

\- Chcę zebym sprawdziła pewną stronę internetową 

Wpisała adres w wyszukiwarkę i włączyła ją. Był jakiś artykuł. 

Sabrina Carpenter ma dziewczynę? 

Wczoraj została przłapana na całowaniu pewnej brunetki. Dziewczyna wygląda na młodszą a jej tożsamości nie znamy.   
Zdjęcie zrobiło im paparazzi.   
Na dźwięk aparatu odsunęły się od siebie.  
Może ktoś z was, fanów Sabriny kojarzy ową nastolatkę?   
Postaramy się dla was tego dowiedzieć   
Jeśli chcesz śledzić uktualności o swoich ulubionych celebrytach...

\- Wow szybcy są - powiedziałam - twój manager jest o to zły? 

\- Nie. Wręcz przeciwnie. Cieszy się bo jest wokół mnie szum. A ty jesteś zła? 

\- O co?

\- No ludzie się dowiedzieli że się całowałyśmy. Znaczy no nie znają twojej tożsamości ale jednak będą się doszukiwać. 

\- Nie przeszkadza mi to. 

\- Więc między nami wszystko ok? 

\- Jasne że tak - lekko pocałowałam ją w usta 

Uśmiechnęła się i wyszłyśmy z knajpy. Pojechałyśmy na pewne wzgórze. Widać z stamtąd całe miasto a gwieździste niebo dodaje temu wszystkiemu blasku. 

\- Pięknie tu - powiedziałam 

\- I to bardzo 

Usiadłyśmy na trawie i położyłam głowę na jej ramieniu. Sabrina objęła mnie, przez co było mi ciepło. Poprostu idealnie. 

Siedziałyśmy tam całując się i śmiejąc. Trochę się zapomniałyśmy i byłyśmy tam do 11.p.m. Sabrina zerwała się vdy spojrzała na godzinę w telefonie. Ja też sprawdziłam swój i miałam 12 nieodebranych połączeń od mamy.

\- Nieee.. nie nie nie. Twoja mama mnie zabije! I to przy naszej pierwszej randce! 

Jej reakcja mnie rozbawiła. To słodkie że tak się przejmuje by moja mama ją lubiła. 

Podjechałyśmy pod mój dom i była już 11.30p.m. Moja mama czekała w drzwiach na polu. 

Sabrina niemal wyskoczyła z samochodu. 

\- Przepraszam panią! Ale nie patrzyłam na zegarek. To się więcej nie powtórzy. Obiecuje. Poprostu przy pani córce nie potrafię skupić się na niczym innym niż ona. Jest piękna, mądra, zabawna, świetnie całuje... ZNACZY NIE! Nie całowałyśmy się.... tylkoo.. domyślam się że tak jest... 

\- Dobra dobra. Nina do domu i masz szlaban. - powiedziała do mnie. - A ty - teraz wskazała palcem na Sabrine - naucz się lepiej kłamać. - uśmiechnęła się i zamnknęła drzwi 

Ja:   
Nie martw się. Poprostu cię straszy. Myślę że tak naprawdę Cię polubiła 😉 

Saby:   
Oby😬


	14. Też Cię kocham

Pov Amabr 

Siedzę w swoim pokoju i piszę sms z Luną. Ktoś zapukał do moich drzwi, więc krzyknęłam aby wszedł. W drzwiach pojawił się Miguel. 

\- Hej Ambar, zejdź do salonu proszę. Chcemy coś powiedzieć tobie i Lunie. - uśmiechnął się 

\- Dobrze, już schodzę - wyszedł za drzwi. 

Wstałam z łóżka i wyszłam z pokoju. W korytarzu spotkałam Lunę. Już miałam ją pytać czy wie o co chodzi ale mnie uprzedziła. 

\- Wiesz może po co nas wołają? 

\- Miałam Cię pytać o to samo - zachichotała i weszłyśmy do salonu. 

Sharon, Monica i Miguel siedzieli na kanapie a Alfredo w fotelu. 

\- Co tam - zapytała Luna kiedy usiadłyśmy obok nich. 

\- Mamy do załatwienia pewne sprawy. - powiedział Alfredo 

\- Wyjedziemy na jakiś czas, zostaniecie w domu z Amandą. - odezwała się Sharon 

\- Poradzicie sobie same? - zapytała Monica 

\- Jasne, damy radę - uśmiechnęłam się

\- Bez problemu - powiedziała Luna 

\- Cieszę się, że nie macie nic przeciwko- powiedział Miguel 

\- Wyjeżdżamy za trzy dni. Nie będzie nas dwa miesiące. - mówi Alfredo 

\- Zanim wrócimy, zacznie się już rok szkolny. Nie zawalcie niczego. Ambar pamiętaj że to twój ostatni rok. 

\- Jasne ciociu 

\- Zaraz kolacja, siadajmy już- powiedziała Monica 

Po kolacji poszłyśmy z Luną na spacer. Było już ciemno i z daleka nikt by nas nie poznał. Wzięłam ją za rękę. Oparła głowę o moje ramię. 

\- Więc co? Dwa miesiące wolności- powiedziałam a ona się zaśmiała

\- Na to wygląda. Nawet jeśli mnie denerwują to i tak będę za nimi tęsknić - powiedziała 

\- Masz rację 

\- Hej patrz, czy to nie Ramiro? 

\- Tak, to on - odpowiedziałam 

Odsunęłyśmy się od siebie i podeszłyśmy do niego. 

\- Hej Ramiro - powiedziałam 

\- O, cześć dziewczyny. Jak leci? - zapytał 

\- Dobrze, a u ciebie? 

\- Też, właściwie to bardzo dobrze

\- Co takiego się stało? - zapytała Luna 

\- Dostałem kontrakt od świetnej drużyny wrotkarskiej! 

\- Wow gratulacje! - krzyknęłyśmy równocześnie 

Zaśmiał się z nas i powiedział

-Jedyny minus jest taki że muszę wyjechać. Nie wiem jak powiedzieć to reszcie Rollera 

\- Nie rezygnuj z marzeń Ramiro. To twoja wielka sznasa. - powiedziała Luna 

\- Dokładnie, nasza drużyna Cię zrozumie. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, cieszymy się twoim szczęściem. - powiedziałam 

Przytulił nas i podziękował. Pożegnaliśmy się i wróciłyśmy do domu. A raczej pod dom. Usiadłyśmy na tarasie i objęłam Lunę ręką. Wtuliła się we mnie i siedziałyśmy tak chwilę. 

\- Ambar? 

\- Tak? 

\- Naprawdę chciałabym wszystkim powiedzieć że jesteśmy razem. 

\- Ja też. Wiesz co? Powiemy im. To nasi przyjaciele, zrozumieją nas a jeśli nie, to znaczy że nigdy nimi nie byli. 

\- Dziękuję- powiedziała i pocałowała mnie w usta - A co do rodziców i reszty rodziny. Wolę się narazie wstrzymać. Boję się jak zareagują i co zrobią. 

\- Mam tak samo. Narazie im nie mówmy. A zwłaszcza przed ich wyjazdem. - powiedziałam i pocałowałam ją w czoło. 

\- Robi się zimno, wejdźmy do domu 

Doszłyśmy do mojego pokoju i zatrzymałyśmy się przy drzwiach. Pociągnęłam Lunę do pocałunku a ona oplotła mi ręce wokół szyji. Nie martwiłam się że ktoś nas zobaczy, bo jest już 11p.m więc wszyscy śpią. 

\- Dobranoc - powiedziałam kiedy się od siebie odsunęłyśmy 

\- Dobranoc - odpowiedziała i zaczęła odchodzić. 

\- Luna. - odwróciła się do mnie - Kocham Cię. 

\- Też cię kocham Ambar- odpowiedziała

Uśmiechnęłyśmy się do siebie i poszłyśmy każda w swoją stronę. 

Pov Luna 

Obudziłam się w nocy ponieważ miałam koszmary. Wszyscy inni jeszcze spali. Bałam się siedzieć sama. Wiem że to dziecinne ale tak jest. Wyszłam z łóżka i poszłam do Ambar. Weszłam do jej pokoju bez pukania. Wciąż spała. Podeszłam do niej i położyłam się obok. Przy niej odrazu czuje się bezpieczniej. 

\- Masz koszmary? - zapytała nagle, przez co podskoczyłam

\- Jezu Ambar przestraszyłaś mnie

Zaśmiała się i obróciła w moją stronę. 

\- Ze mną jesteś bezpieczna. - powiedziała 

\- Wiem - pochyliłam się i ją pocałowałam 

\- Jak myślisz? Poradzimy sobie same? - zapytałam 

\- Szczerze? Tak. Jestem już dorosła, powinnam uczyć się samodzielności. 

\- No tak

\- A po za tym, pomyśl. Nie będzie ich, będziemy same. Nie będziemy musiały się ukrywać. To tak jakbyśmy mieszkały razem. Znaczy no, mieszkamy razem. Wiesz o co mi chodzi. - powiedziała 

\- Wiem, rozumiem. To tak jakbyśmy miały własny dom. Jak inne pary.

\- Właśnie 

Chwilę było cicho. Coś cały czas mnie drażniło i wachałam się o to zapytać.

\- Ambar? 

\- Tak? 

\- Głupie pytanie, ale mnie to dręczy. Poprostu chcę wiedzieć. Nie obrazisz się jeśli spytam? 

\- Pytaj śmiało Luna. Nie mam przed tobą tajemnic. - usiadła i oparła się o łóżko więc zrobiłam to samo. 

\- Robiłaś to z Niną? - dobrze wiem że chciały bo Nina mi mówiła. Chcę wiedzieć tylko jak to było. Czy napewno jej nie kochała 

\- Ale co? 

\- Wiesz co

\- Nie 

\- Ale chciałyście - powiedziałam 

\- Tak, chciałyśmy. Gdyby nie moja ciotka, pewnie byśmy to zrobiły - powiedziała spokojnie, ale widać że trochę się stresuje 

\- To skoro jej nie kochałaś to dlaczego...

\- Bo kocham ciebie Luna! Bałam się ciebie kochać! - prawie krzyczała - Liczyłam że po tym mi przejdzie, ale nie doszło ani do seksu ani uczucia nie zniknęły. I wiesz co? Nie żałuje. 

\- Nie żałujesz że tak się stało? - spytałam z nadzieją

\- Oczywiście że nie. Cieszę się że nie zniknęły, że ich nie stłumiłam. 

\- Wow Ambar

\- Kocham Cię Luna. Całym moim złym sercem. Cholernie Cię kocham i nie wyobrażam sobie być z kimś innym. 

\- Ja też Cię kocham Ambar

Pochyliłam się i ją pocałowałam. Pocałunek stawał się coraz bardziej namiętny. Położyłyśmy się. Ambar na mnie. Zaczęła całować moją szyję. Coraz bardziej schodziła w dół. Zaczęła podnosić moją bluzkę...

\- Przepraszam - powiedziałam i się odsunęłam - Nie jestem gotowa. Możemy z tym zaczekać? 

\- Jasne, zrobimy to kiedy będziesz gotowa. Nie ma co się śpieszyć. - uśmiechnęła się 

Przytuliłam ją i znów się położyłyśmy. Wtuliłam się w nią i poszłyśmy spać. 

POV Ambar 

Obudził mnie krzyk. 

\- Ambar! 

Natychmiast podskoczyłam i zobaczyłam że Sharon stoi w drzwiach. Wyglądała na strasznie zdenerwowaną. 

Zaraz po mnie, z łóżka podniosła się Luna. 

\- Co jest... - zaczęła ale przestła mówić gdy zobaczyła Sharon. 

\- Co wy robicie w jednym łóżku?! Monica! Miguel! 

Spojrzałam z przerażeniem na Lune. Ona też się bała. 

Do drzwi podeszli Monica i Miguel. 

\- Coś się stało Sharon? - zapytał 

\- Spójrzcie- wskazała ręką na nas

\- Luna spałaś w pokoju z Ambar? - zapytała Monica

\- Ttak- zająkała się- Miałam w nocy koszmary więc napisałam do Ambar czy śpi. Nie spała, więc zrobiłyśmy sobie takie... małe nocowanie? - Wybrnęła

Spojrzeli na mnie więc pokiwałam głową. 

\- Tak, oglądałyśmy seriale i opowiadałyśmy żarty. - powiedziałam 

\- No więc o co chodzi Sharon? - zapytał Miguel 

\- Nieważne - wyszła 

\- No cóż dziewczynki, zaraz śniadanie - uśmiechnęła się Monica i wyszła wraz z Miguel'em.

\- Wow, nieźle to wymyśliłaś- powiedziałam do Luny 

\- Przecież nie kłamałam. - spojrzałam na nią pytająco - No dobra, może pozmieniałam kilka rzeczy. - zaśmiałyśmy się 

\- Kocham Cię Ambar - powiedziała i położyła swoją dłoń na mojej. 

\- Ja ciebie też - splotłam nasze palce.


	15. Nie martw się

Pov Ambar 

Dziś rodzina wyjeżdża. Zostaje sama z Luną. Będę za nimi tęsknić, nawet jeśli cieszę się ze spędzę z Luną dużo czasu sam na sam. 

\- Będziemy tęsknić - powiedziałyśmy 

Jeszcze raz się z wszystkimi przytuliłyśmy i wyszli. 

\- Co powiesz na wieczór z serialami? - zapytała Luna 

\- Z tobą zawsze - odpowiedziałam i przyciągnęłam ją do pocałunku. 

Siedziałyśmy na kanapie, wtulone w siebie i przykryte kocem. 

Oglądałyśmy Pretty Little Liars. 

\- Pójdę po PopCorn - powiedziałam

Wróciłam z miską i zobaczyłam że Luna zasnęła. Nie budziłam jej, tylko położyłam się obok i też zasnęłam. 

Obudziłam się rano i pocałowałam Lunę w czoło na dzień dobry. Przebudziła się i złączyła nasze usta. 

\- Trzeba wstawać - mruknęła 

\- Niestety 

Ubrałyśmy się i wyszłyśmy do Rollera. 

\- Jedziemy ma wrotkach czy autem? - zapytałam 

\- Hmm. W sumie to możemy na wrotkach. 

Ubrałyśmy wrotki i pojechałyśmy. 

Jadąc trzymałyśmy się za ręce, wygłupiałyśmy i śmiałyśmy. 

...

Weszłyśmy do Rollera za ręcę. Nasi znajomi byli w szoku. Przecież, wiedziało o nas tylko kilka osób. 

\- Luna, Ambar, czy ja dobrze myślę? - powiedziała Delfi z uśmiechem ma twarzy 

Ja i Luna spojrzałyśmy na siebie. 

\- Tak wyszło - powiedziałam a Luna się uśmiechnęła 

\- Gratulacje - powiedziała Delfi, przytuliła nas i odeszła. 

W szatni spotkałyśmy Emilie. 

\- Widzę że panie się już nie kryją - uśmiechnęła się i przybiła z Ambar piątkę na powitanie. 

\- Wiadomo, kiedyś trzeba się ujawnić. - powiedziała Luna 

\- Tak, a tak w ogóle to wbijaj w któryś dzień. Weź Simona i innych. Zrobimy małą imprezę. Co ty na to Luna? - zapytałam 

\- Świetny pomysł! To nie problem jak zaproszę kumpla? - odpowiedziała Luna

\- Jakiego kumpla? 

\- To Evan, syn przyjaciół moich rodziców 

\- Aaa ten o którym mówiłaś. Jasne niech wpada. 

\- Ja i Simon napewno wpadniemy. - powiedziała Emilia 

\- Czy ja słyszałem impreza? - to był Benicio, mój ex.

\- Ta robimy imprezę. Jeśli nie będziesz sprawiał kłopotów to też wpadnij. - powiedziałam 

\- Chętnie, obiecuję też że nie będę robił niczego złego. Odkochałem się już, zakolegujmy się. 

\- To co? Ogłosić na ig że impreza u was na chacie? - zapytała Em

\- Wrzucaj - powiedziała Luna 

\- Zaraz trening! - Krzyknęła Juliana

\- Dobra, lepiej się pospieszmy. - powiedział Benicio 

POV Luna 

Po treningu poszłam z Ambar na koktajl. Gdy siedziałyśmy, zobaczyłam że Nina i Sabrina wchodzą do Rollera. 

Gdy podeszły trochę bliżej, zorientowałam się że trzymają sie za ręce. Są razem? Najwidoczniej. 

Uniosłam dłoń i pomachałam do nich.

\- Cześć - przywitała się Nina 

\- Jak leci- powiedziała Sabrina 

\- Siema - powiedziała Ambar- Nie chcę być wścibska..ale będę. - typowa Ambar. pomyślałam - Jesteście razem? - zapytała 

Spojrzały na siebie, było to słodkie. 

\- Tak, jesteśmy- powiedziała Sabrina i prztuliła Ninę bardziej do siebie 

\- Moje gratulacje - powiedziałam 

\- Dzięki- odpowiedziała Nina 

\- Tak w ogóle, wpadacie do nas na imprezę? - zapytała Ambar 

\- Imprezę? - spytała Nina 

\- No wiesz, dorośli wyjeżdżają - powiedziałam - dwa miesiące wolności. 

\- Ou, fajnie macie. Dlaczego moja mama nie chce nigdzie wyjechać...- położyła głowę na ramieniu Sabriny 

Zaśmialiśmy się. 

\- Szczegóły będą na insta. - powiedziałam 

\- Więc przychodzi kto chcę? - zapytała brunetka

\- Nawet Benicio będzie. - powiedziała Ambar 

\- A ty Luna? Co jak Matteo przyjdzie? - spytała moja przyjaciółka 

\- Nie wiem...- zaczęłam, ale Ambar mi przerwała 

\- Wywale go. 

\- Może on nie chcę się kłócić 

\- Ale wrazie gdyby - Ambar mrugnęła okiem 

Nagle telefon Niny zadzwonił. 

\- To moja mama - odebrała 

Tak mamo? 

Eee, tak jest ze mną. 

Nie! Skąd ta myśl

Nie wierz we wszystko co piszą.

Dobra mamo. 

Rozłączyła się. 

Sabrina westchnęła. - Znowu? 

\- Tak, pyta czy ćpasz. 

\- Eee, a skąd tak myśli? - chyba zestresowała się 

\- Przeczytała w internecie. To teraz jej ulubione zajęcie. "Stalkowanie Sabriny Carpenter" 

\- Naprawdę mnie nie lubi.

\- Tylko się martwi. - powiedziała Nina - Dobra, my lecimy, mama chcę wyjaśnienia. 

Odeszły. 

\- Słodko razem wyglądają. - powiedziałam do Ambar 

\- Tak, to prawda, ale nie tak słodko jak ty. 

Pochyliłam się i ją pocałowałam. 

POV Nina

\- Przyrzekam pani, że niczego nie biorę. 

Sabrina tłumaczyła się mojej mamie. 

\- Tu wyraźnie widać jak coś połykasz 

\- To była....ttabletka naaa..ból głowy. - zająkała się. 

\- A tu? Jak to wytłumaczysz? 

Moja mama pokazała jej zdjęcie. Sabrine zamurowało. Rozchyliła nawet trochę usta. 

\- Eee ja..

\- Jesteś narkomanką? - zapytała moja mama 

\- Nie. Kilka razy tylko brałam... i to dosyć dawno. Jakiś rok temu. 

Teraz to mnie zamurowało. Naprawdę brała. Niby dawno...

\- Ha! Wiedziałam! Słyszysz Nina? Miałam rację. - moja mama chyba była zadowolona że dopieła swego i udowodniła coś Sabrinie. 

\- Mamo, przestań. Przecież mówi że to było dawno. 

\- Dokładnie proszę pani. Dawno, skończyłam z tym. Naprawdę zależy mi na tym żeby pani mnie choć trochę polubiła. Zależy mi na Ninie... - powiedziała. To słodkie. 

\- Aha, już ja wiem, jakie są popularne osoby. 

\- Szkoda że tak pani o mnie myśli. Cześć Nina. - wyszła 

\- No i co zrobiłaś?! - uniosłam się 

\- Nie tym tonem. A skoro sobie poszła, to chyba jej aż tak nie zależy. 

\- Ale mi zależy 

Wybiegłam na pole za Sabriną. Dogoniłam ją i obróciłam siebie.

\- Słuchaj, przepraszam za moją mame. 

\- Ona mnie nie cierpi- powiedziała 

\- Nie wiem co powiedzieć. Nie wiem czego taka jest. 

\- Mam plan, ale wątpię że będziesz chciała go realizować. 

\- Jaki plan? 

\- Wrócisz do domu, powiesz mamie że zerwałyśmy. Ona będzie szczęśliwa, bo będzie myślała że trzymasz się ode mnie z daleko. A my, będziemy razem, w ukryciu przed nią. - powiedziała 

\- To... nie jest w sumie taki zły pomysł.   
Zróbmy tak. 

Uśmiechnęła się i przyciągnęła mnie do siebie i pocałowała. 

POV Ambar 

Siedzę z Emilią u niej w domu i myślimy o przygotowaniach do imprezy. 

\- Kiedy będzie? - zapytała 

\- Hmmm...raczej w piątek. Raczej każdy ma czas w wakacyjny piątek. 

\- Godzina? 

\- 7p.m 

\- Ok, dodane na insta. 

Przybiłyśmy piątkę. Simon wszedł do pokoju Em. 

\- Siema dziewczyny- pocałował Emilie i mnie przytulił. 

\- Jak tam, wymysliłyście coś? Kiedy impreza? 

\- W piątek. - powiedziała Em 

\- Oh, wtedy jest u mnie kuzynka. 

\- Niech przyjdzie z tobą, będzie fajnie. - powiedziałam 

\- Nie zna nikogo z was. 

\- To idealna okazja, aby poznała - powiedziała moja przyjaciółka i mrugnęła okiem. 

\- Dobra, przyjdę z nią. 

\- Ja się zmywam. Jadę odebrać Lunę z Rollera. Chciała dłużej potrenować. - powiedziałam 

\- Przyjedź z nią tu. Spędzimy czas w czwórkę. Możemy pójść do kina, a potem na pizze. - zaproponowała Emilia

\- Tak, to świetny pomysł. Długo nigdzie razem nie byliśmy. - powiedział Simon 

\- Ok, to jadę po nią a wy sprawdźcie co puszczają w kinie. 

... 

Podeszłam do Luny od tyłu w szatni. Przytuliłam ją do siebie. 

\- Hejka - powiedziała, odwróciła się by mnie pocałować 

\- Szykuj się, idziemy z Simonem i Emilią do kina a potem na pizze. 

\- Jaki film? - owinęła ramiona na mojej szyi 

\- Jak tu jechałam, Em napisała że puszczają Let it snow. To jakaś komedia. 

\- Oki - cmoknęła mnie w usta 

\- To ohydne - powiedział Matteo wchodząc do szatni 

\- Odjeb się - powiedziałam mu i razem z Luną wyszłyśmy z Rollera. 

\- Myślisz że kiedyś da sobie spokój? - zapytała Luna

\- Kiedyś zrozumie że wasz związek i tak by się nie udał. On potrzebuje czasu. 

\- No tak, masz rację - przytuliłam ją do siebie

\- Nie martw się


	16. Co polecasz?

POV Ambar 

Piątkowa impreza była świetna. Miło spędzić czas ze znajomymi. Poznaliśmy też chłopaka Delfi, Evana. Luna go zaprosiła. Benicio nie stwarzał żadnych problemów, a nawet fajnie się razem bawiliśmy. Dobrze się z nim przyjaźnić. Matteo oczywiście nie było na imprezie. Chciał przyjść, ale go nie wpuściliśmy. Nie chciałam by ktokolwiek zepsuł imprezę. Emilia to prawdziwa królowa parkietu. Imprezy to jej żywioł. 

...

Minął już miesiąc, odkąd ja i Luna mieszkamy same. Bardzo tęsknimy za rodziną, ale fajnie jest z niczym się nie ukrywać. Niby Amanda pelenta się po domu, lecz tylko w poniedziałki. Ja i Luna dałyśmy jej wolne. Byle by ciocia się nie dowiedziała...   
Mamy cały dom dla siebie. Możemy spać w jednym łóżku i głośno mówić Kocham Cię. 

Przekręcam się na łóżku i przytulam do Luny. Nie chce mi się wstawać, mogę z nią tak leżeć całe życie. 

Wtulam się w jej szyje i zasypiam. 

POV Matteo 

Siedzę z Jazmin. Jest bardzo denerwująca. 

Widzę że Benicio idzie w moją stronę. 

\- Cześć Matteo - powiedział z uśmiechem i przystanął obok. 

\- Hej - powiedziałem - Jakieś zebranie? 

Ludzie zaczęli się zbierać. 

\- Tak, Juliana chce coś ogłosić 

Juliana weszła na scenę. 

\- Dobra moi drodzy. W przyszłą sobotę organizujemy tu Open. - powiedziała. 

Wszyscy się ucieszyli. 

\- Tym razem wystąpicie w duetach. 

Świetnie, ciekawe z kim mam zaśpiewać. Napenwo nie z Jazmin. 

\- Zaczynamy o 6p.m - dodała Juliana i poszła. 

Wszyscy się rozeszli. Ruda też poszła więc mam chwilę spokoju. Usiadłem przy stoliku i zamówiłem koktajl. 

Ktoś postawił swój koktajl na moim stoliku i usiadł naprzeciwko. Spojrzałem w górę i zobaczyłem Benicio. 

\- Co jest? - zapytałem 

\- Zastanawiam się czy nie chciałbyś wystąpić ze mną. Wątpię że chcesz śpiewać z Jazmin - zaśmiał się 

Też się uśmiechnąłem. 

\- Cóż, niby możemy. A masz jakąś dobrą piosenkę? 

\- Coś się znajdzie - wzruszył ramionami 

\- No to spoko. Zaśpiewajmy razem. - przybiłem z nim piątkę. 

\- Nie było Cię w piątek na imprezie. - zmienił temat 

\- Nie zostałem zaproszony. - odwróciłem wzrok 

\- A to nie było tak że Cię nie wpuściły? 

\- Może było może nie. To nie twój interes - odparłem 

\- Luz, tylko pytam. 

\- Ok 

\- Chcesz gdzieś wyjść? Jutro? 

\- Niby po co? - zdziwiłem się 

\- Musimy omówić występ.- powiedział 

\- A no tak. 

\- A co myślałeś? - zapytał z uśmiechem 

\- Nie, nic 

\- huh. Dobra idę pojeździć. Cześć. 

\- Pa - wstając mrugnął do mnie okiem 

Trochę mnie rozkojarza. 

POV Nina 

\- Bierzemy udział w Openie? - zapytałam Sabrinę 

\- Jasne, jeśli tylko chcesz - uśmiechnęła się i wzięła mnie za rękę. 

Odprowadza mnie do domu. Rozdzielamy się kilka domów przed moim. Nie ma opcji żeby moja mama nas tu ujrzała. Ostatnio powiedziałam jej że zerwałyśmy. 

\- Przyjdź dziś do mnie. Oglądniemy jakiś film czy coś. - powiedziała 

\- Oki, będę. 

\- Mogę po ciebie przyjechać 

\- A jak mama zobaczy twój samochód? Nie powiesz mi że nie rzuca się w oczy. - zaśmiałyśmy się. 

\- Zaparkuje w parku - mrugnęła okiem 

\- No dobra. - uśmiechnęłam się i ją przytuliłam 

Objęła mnie i pocałowała w głowę. 

\- Kocham Cię Nina 

\- Ja Ciebie też - odsunęłam się i ją pocałowałam 

Rozdzieliłyśmy się i poszłam do domu. 

\- Mamo idę dziś do Luny 

\- O której wrócisz? 

\- Nie wiem. Jak coś to będę dzwonić. 

Wchodzę do swojego pokoju i piszę do Luny. 

Do Luny:   
Będziesz mnie kryć? Idę do Sabriny a mamie powiedziałam że do ciebie. 

Od Luny:  
Jasne, nie ma sprawy.   
Bierzecie udział w Open'ie? 

Do Luna:  
Tak a wy? 

Od Luna:   
Też. 😁 

Do Luna:   
Wasz duet będzie cudowny 💓 

Od Luna:   
Wasz też💞 A słyszałaś o tym że Benicio i Matteo będą występować razem? 

Do Luna:   
Oni się lubią? Myślałam że nie. 

Od Luna:   
Nie wiem. Byle tylko nie miał złego wpływu na Benicio. Jest całkiem spoko. 

Do Luna:   
Macie już piosenke? 

Od Luna:   
Już powoli kombinujemy. 

Do Luna:   
My też już dziś zaczynamy. Dobra lecę się przebrać. Cześć 💕 

Od Luna:   
Pa Pa 💗

POV Luna 

Idę z Ambar przez park. Myślimy już nad wyborem piosenki. 

\- Co ty na to żeby zjeść dziś w restauracji? - zapytała Ambar 

\- To będzie... - nie dała mi skończyć 

\- Randka - mrugnęła okiem 

\- Jak mogłabym odmówić? - powiedziałam z uśmiechem 

Objęła moje ramiona ręką. 

\- Ambar Smith się nie odmawia - powiedziała.

Pocałowałam ją w policzek. 

\- Kocham Cię. 

\- Ja ciebie też - odpowiedziała 

Usiadłyśmy na ławce. Głowimy się którą piosenkę wybrać. Jest tyle świetnych.

\- A może Solos? - powiedziała 

\- Tak! To będzie dobre. 

\- No to mamy piosenkę - przeczesała mi włosy palcami. 

POV Nina 

Leżę na dywanie w pokoju Sabriny.   
Już wybrałyśmy piosenkę. Zaśpiewamy On Purpose. 

Myślę że ta piosenka nas opisuje. 

Sabrina kładzie się obok mnie na dywanie. 

\- Przestałyśmy ukrywać się przed paparazzi, teraz musimy przed twoją mamą. 

\- Jestem na nią wściekła. Oskarżyła Cię. Tak po prostu. Nawet Cię dobrze nie poznała a już skreśliła. 

\- Nie miej do niej żalu. Jest twoją mamą. Martwi się o ciebie. Wiesz jak ludzie reagują. Boi się że coś ci się stanie. - uspokoiła mnie 

\- Dziękuję 

\- Za co? 

\- Za to że jesteś- wtuliłam się w nią 

\- Jestem, bo mi na tobie zależy - objęła mnie ramionami. 

Odchyliłam głowę i ją pocałowałam.   
Odwzajemniła pocałunek. Całujemy się coraz bardziej namiętnie. Powoli wstajemy. Oparłam się o ścianę. Sabrina podnosi mnie i zanosi na łóżko.   
Kładzie się a ja na niej siadam. Ściągam ze mnie koszulkę i zaczynam rozpinać jej koszulę. 

Przekręca nas i teraz to ja jestem na dole. Zaczyna całować moją szyje. Schodzi coraz niżej. 

Jest przy moich spodniach i się zatrzymuje. 

\- Jesteś pewna? - patrzy na mnie - Jeśli nie chcesz to powiedz. Zrozu...- przerwałam jej 

\- Chcę - mówię i na nią patrzę. Nie jestem całkiem pewna czy jestem gotowa, ale nie mogę jej stracić. 

Uśmiecha się i rozpina moje spodnie. 

Znów zaczyna całować moją szyję i mam przez to ciarki na ciele. Schodzi niżej na moim ciele i teraz całuje mój brzuch. Podnoszę się całkiem ściągam z niej koszule. Siadam jej na kolanach i namiętnie się całujemy. Zdjemuje ze mnie spodnie. 

... 

Leżymy na jej łóżku. To się wydażyło. 

\- Wow - mówi 

Leżę przytulona do niej. 

\- Muszę się zbierać- mówię i wstaje 

\- Już? - ona też wstaje 

Zaczynam się ubierać. 

\- Mama będzie pytała gdzie tyle byłam. 

Ona też się ubiera. 

\- Odwiozę cię 

\- Nie trzeba, cześć - pocałowałam ją w policzek i wychodzę z jej pokoju. 

Wybiega za mną w staniku i w wciąż rozpiętymi spodniami. 

\- Nina czekaj - woła ale ja już zamykam drzwi.

POV Sabrina 

Stoję przy drzwiach i patrzę tam gdzie przed chwilą była Nina. Co zrobiłam nie tak? Nie podobało jej się? Jak nie chciała to mogła powiedzieć. Przecież pytałam. 

Odwracam się i widzę Sarah opierającą się o ścianę. 

\- No nieźle, uciekła w podskokach. Aż tak jesteś słaba w łóżku? - ona się śmieje 

\- Pierdol się - mówię 

\- A ty ubierz. Zaraz mama i tata wracają. - idzie do swojego pokoju 

POV Luna

\- Co zamawiasz? - zapytałam Ambar

\- Nie mogę się zdecydować 

\- Ja też 

\- To może weźmiemy to samo? Zapytam kelnera co poleca. - mówi i woła kelnera

\- Tak? - pyta młody chłopak 

\- Co polecasz? 

\- Wszystko jest bardzo dobre, ale moim faworytem jest Iberico z ziemniakami confit. 

\- Więc to weźmiemy - mówi Ambar i oddajemy mu menu. 

\- Kocham Cię - mówię trzymając ją za rękę 

\- Ja ciebie też Luna - odpowiada i posyła mi swój piękny uśmiech


	17. Wszystko ok?

POV Luna 

Wracamy do domu i gdy wchodzimy do pokoju, Ambar zaczyna mnie całować. Całujemy się coraz bardziej namiętnie a ona lekko popycha mnie do ściany. Całuje mnie w brodę a potem w szyje. Zaczyna schodzić coraz niżej. Jękłam bo trafiła w punkt na mojej szyi. Odrywamy się od ściany i pcha mnie na łóżko. Nie jestem pewna czy to już. Czuję że nie jestem gotowa. 

\- Ambar... - lekko ją odpycham i się odsuwam 

\- Coś nie tak? - pyta 

\- Ja...Jeszcze nie jestem gotowa. Tak sądzę - patrzę jej w oczy 

\- Oh. - ona wstaje z łóżka - Przepraszam 

\- Nie, jest ok. Po prostu...nie wiem...nie czuję się pewnie. 

\- Zaczekam tyle ile będziesz chciała- cmokła mnie w nos i poszła pod prysznic

Nie wiem co jest ze mną nie tak. Boję się że zaraz ją stracę. Może powinnam przestać tyle myśleć i to zrobić? Zapytałabym Nine ale... Ambar to jej była. To mogłoby być trochę niezręczne.

A może zapytam Simona? On jest chłopakiem pewnie inaczej to widzi. Cholera. Nie ma z kim o tym pogadać. Chociaż w sumie? Może Sabrina mi doradzi. Jakoś się nie przyjaźnimy ale mamy dobry kontakt. Spróbuje z nią o tym pogadać. 

... 

Widzę że Sabrina siedzi przy stoliku w Rollerze. Podchodzę do niej i się przysiadam. 

\- Hej - mówię z uśmiechem 

\- Cześć- również się uśmiecha- Co tam? 

\- Doradzisz mi? 

\- Jasne. Chodzi o muzykę? - pyta

\- Nie, o seks - mówię ale chyba uznała to za sarkazm bo się zaśmiała. 

Opuszczam głowę w dół. To trochę niezręczne. 

\- Oh, to nie był sarkazm? 

\- Nie 

\- Przepraszam. 

\- Nie no jest ok - mówię i znów się uśmiecham 

\- No to jak mam ci doradzić? 

\- Nie wiem czy jestem gotowa. 

\- Oh - odwróciła wzrok na ścianę 

\- Może powinnam się przełamać i zrobić to? Nie chcę stracić Ambar. 

\- Nie rób tego jeśli nie jesteś pewna. Robienie tego wbrew sobie nie jest dobre. - mówi i widzę że lekko zaciska pięść- Poza tym, Ambar czuła by się źle, jeśli to by Cię nie cieszyło. Miałaby wyrzuty sumienia. - chyba widzę łzy w jej oczach

\- Wszystko ok? - pytam

\- Ta. Przpraszam Luna, muszę już iść. 

Wstała i wyszła z budynku. 

POV Sabrina 

Nina od wczoraj się do mnie nie odzywa. Nie pisze sms, ani nie odbiera. Chyba zawaliłam. Czuję się strasznie. Jakbym ją zmusiła czy zgwałciła. A tak przecież nie było. Pytałam czy chcę. Mówiła że chcę. 

Wsiadam do samochodu i jadę do najbliższej kwiaciarni. 

\- Najpiękniejszy bukiet proszę. - mówię nawet się nie rozglądając 

\- Z jakich kwiatów ma być zrobiony? - pyta dziewczyna

\- Nie wiem nie znam się na kwiatach. Chcę tylko naprawić mój związek. 

\- Oh to może róże? 

\- Cokolwiek 

Podaje mi piękny bukiet róż.

\- To będzie... 

Kładę na lade o wiele za dużo pieniędzy i wybiegam z bukietem. 

Podjeżdżam pod dom Niny. 

Dzwonię dzwonkiem i otwiera jej mama. 

\- Eee 

\- Nie lubię Cię, ale jeśli wyciągniesz od niej dlaczego płaczę, jakoś Cię zniosę. - mówi jej mama i wpuszcza mnie do środka 

Odwracam się i podaje jej jedną różę z bukietu. Wywraca oczami i ją ode mnie zabiera. 

Wbiegam po schodach na górę do pokoju Niny. 

Pukam do drzwi ale nie odpowiada. Wchodzę do środka i widzę że leży na łóżku. 

\- Hej - mówię- Mam dla ciebie kwiaty 

Odwraca się do mnie ale nic nie mówi. 

\- Nina... ja wiem że... 

\- Nieważne, to ja zbyt panikuje. 

\- Wcale nie. Nie byłaś gotowa. Tylko czemu mi o tym nie powiedziałaś? 

\- Nie chciałam żebyś mnie zostawiła. 

\- Serio myślałaś że Cię rzucę bo nie chcesz iść ze mną do łóżka?! - pytam trochę głośno 

\- Przepraszam - mówi 

\- Przykro mi że tak o mnie myślisz. 

\- No bo, ty jesteś sławna. Jesteś gwiazdą i zaraz pewnie gdzieś wyjedziesz. Znajdziesz kogoś kto będzie z Tobą sypiał bez wahania i już nie będziesz mnie chcieć. - mówi 

Zatkało mnie. Serio tak mnie widzi? Myślałam że się poznałyśmy i wie że taka nie jestem. 

\- Czyli tak o mnie myślisz- mówię chyba bardziej do siebie niż do niej. 

\- A jak mam myśleć?! Wiesz ile w internecie jest twoich zdjęć z innymi?! Ludzie nie chcą ciebie ze mną tylko z kimś innym! 

\- I chciałaś to rozwiązać seksem?! 

\- Chciałaś tego więc ci to dałam! 

\- Ale teraz przez to cierpisz! A ja źle się z tym czuje! 

\- To może przyćpaj i będzie ci lepiej! - krzyczy 

Milczę i chyba dociera do niej co powiedziała.

\- Przepraszam. Ja... 

\- Nieważne. - rzuciłam kwiaty obok niej na łóżko. - Pa 

Wychodzę z jej pokoju. No super, fajnie że dziewczyna którą kocham ma o mnie takie zdanie. Wsiadam do auta i jadę prosto do domu. Nina kilka razy do mnie dzwoni ale ją odrzucam. Nie chcę z nią teraz gadać.


	18. Sztama?

POV Luna

Siedzę u Niny w pokoju. Zwierza mi się. 

\- Bałam się że ją stracę 

\- Niepotrzebnie. Nie zostawiłaby Cię. 

\- Wiem zjebałam. 

\- Chodź tu - przyciągnęłam ją do siebie. 

\- I tak wyjeżdża 

\- Co? 

\- Przyleciała tu tylko na wakacje. Mówiła że będziemy do siebie dzwonić codziennie, a ona przylatywać jak najczęściej. Teraz nie wiem czy coś z tego będzie. 

\- Przykro mi - przeczesuje jej włosy palcami 

Jej mama wchodzi do pokoju. 

\- Wiedziałam że będziesz przez nią cierpieć. - mówi 

\- To ja zawiniłam - mówi mamie i się ode mnie odsuwa. - Oskarżyłam ją a to nie prawda. 

\- Niby co takiego jej powiedziałaś- pyta jej mama 

\- Nieważne. Mogłam jej powiedzieć prawdę. Wtedy by do tego wszystkiego nie doszło. 

\- Ale zerwała z Tobą? - pytam

\- Nie. Nie wiem. 

\- Pogadaj z nią - mówię 

\- Dobra. 

\- Muszę lecieć, ale przyjdę do Ciebie potem ok? 

\- Ok. Cześć Luna. 

Wychodzę i idę do Rollera. Już rozumiem o co chodziło Sabrinie z tym że nie ma sensu się spieszyć jeśli nie jest się pewnym. 

Wchodzę do Rollera i widzę Matteo i Benicio. Ostatnio dużo gadają. Idę na wrotkowisko i widzę Ambar.  
Macham jej a ona podjeżdża do barierki i całuje mnie w policzek. 

\- I co u niej? - pyta 

\- Źle 

\- Oh. Szkoda bo fajna była z nich para. 

\- Jeszcze nie zerwały. Chyba. Nina nie wie. 

\- Słaba sytuacja.

\- Ćwiczymy dziś w domu piosenkę? - pytam

\- Jasne. Idziesz pojeździć? 

\- Tak, tylko pójdę się przebrać. 

\- Czekam - pocałowałam ją w policzek i poszłam do szatni. 

W szatni spotykam Matteo. 

\- Hej Luna - mówi 

\- Cześć 

\- Przepraszam. 

\- Co? 

\- Przepraszam. Zachowałem się jak dupek. 

\- Nie ukrywam. 

\- Przepraszam i nie chcę się kłócić. 

\- Ja też nie chcę. 

\- Sztama? - wystawia pięść 

\- Sztama - przybijam

\- Napijesz się koktajlu ze mną i Benicio? 

\- Może kiedy indziej. Teraz idę pojeździć a potem ćwiczę piosenkę na Open. Podobno ty i Benicio śpiewacie razem? 

\- Tak. Dobry z nas duet. - uśmiecha się 

\- Wiadomo- również się uśmiecham 

\- Co do koktajlu, kiedy indziej i weź Ambar 

\- Jasne 

\- A co z twoim okiem? - pytam 

Ma podbite oko. 

\- Uderzyłem się. 

Wychodzimy z szatni i jadę na wrotkowisko. 

Podjeżdżam do Ambar. 

\- Nie uwierzysz. Matteo mnie przeprosił i zaprosił nas kiedyś na szejka. 

\- Wow. No tego to bym się nie spodziewała. - zaśmiała się 

\- No ja też. Ale to dobrze bo nie chcę się kłócić. 

\- Kocham Cię 

\- Ja ciebie też- odpowiadam i ją całuje. 

POV Matteo

Przeprosiłem Lunę. Benicio wytłumaczył mi że to ja zawiniłem i powinienem przeprosić. Stąd siniak.

Retrospekcja 

\- Luna mnie irytuje - mówię do Benicio kiedy stoję u niego w pokoju

\- Czemu? 

\- Zerwała ze mną 

\- Sam do tego doprowadziłeś. 

\- Co?! Wcale nie! - prawie krzyknąłem. 

\- Jeszcze będzie mieć za swoje. 

\- Nic jej nie rób- podszedł do mnie

\- Bo?! - popchnąłem go

\- Bo nie jesteś zły. Po co takiego udajesz- mówi głośno ale nie krzyczy

\- Nie znasz mnie! A poza tym odjeb się! Zobaczysz że tak się na niej zemszczę... - nie dał mi dokończyć bo uderzył mnie z pięści w twarz. 

Łapie się za oko i patrzę do lustra w jego pokoju. Od razu robi się siniak.

\- Ogarnij się - mówi i podchodzi 

\- Ja, ja po prostu byłem szczęśliwy. A teraz nie mam nikogo! - krzyczę 

Czuje łzy na mojej twarzy. Benicio przyciągnął mnie do siebie i przytulił.   
Obejmuje go i płaczę w jego ramię. 

\- Masz mnie - mówi 

Koniec Retrospekcji

Siadam przy stoliku na przeciwko niego. 

\- I przeprosiłeś ją? - pyta 

\- Tak. Dzięki że mnie wspierasz. 

\- Spoko. Jeszcze raz przepraszam za oko. - powiedział 

Uśmiechnąłem się. 

\- Jest ok. Należało mi się. 

\- Wynagrodzę ci to pizzą. 

\- Nie taki zły pomysł - mówię

\- Dzisiaj 6.00? 

\- Jasne - czuję że się rumienie. 

Chwila co? Czemu się zarumieniłem?  
Nieważne. Jest lato, jest tu gorąco. 

POV Nina

Umówiłam się z Sabriną w parku. Kiedy już tam jestem siadam na ławce obok niej.

\- Hej - mówi 

Nie odpowiadam tylko ją przytulam.   
Obejmuje mnie i po jakimś czasie się odsuwam. 

\- Nina, my...

\- Wiem co chcesz powiedzieć. Z nami koniec? - czuję łzy z oczach 

\- Nie. Kocham Cię i chcę być przy tobie do końca wakacji. 

\- A potem? 

\- Musimy się rozstać- głos się jej łamie- Tak będzie najlepiej. 

\- Wiem. 

\- To by się nie udało. 

\- Wiem. 

\- Przepraszam. - ona płacze

Biorę jej dłoń w swoją. 

\- Ja też. - też płaczę 

\- Nina, zapomnijmy o tym. Spędźmy resztę wakacji jak najlepiej. 

\- Tak. Ale wiedz że też Cię kocham. 

\- Przez moją karierę, to by nie wypaliło. Nie miałabym czasu. Lepiej będzie to zakończyć niż cierpieć. 

\- Zgadzam się z tobą. - wycieram łzy - Spędźmy razem te ostatnie trzy tygodnie. 

Wycieram łzy z jej twarzy. Pochylam się i ją całuję. Słyszymy że ktoś robi zdjęcie. Otwieramy oczy ale nie przestajemy się całować. Sabrina wystawia mężczyźnie z aparatem środkowy palec i wtedy też robi zdjęcie. Zaśmiałam się z tego. Odsuwamy się od siebie i wychodzimy z parku.


	19. Umówimy się?

POV Ambar 

Ćwiczymy z Luną do Open. Wychodzi nam genialnie. Śpiewamy to z prawdziwymi emocjami. Nigdy nie sądziłam że mogę kogoś naprawdę pokochać. A tu proszę. Nie mogę być chyba bardziej szczęśliwa. Naprawdę chcę żeby ciocia i reszta już wrócili. Chcę im powiedzieć że kocham Lunę. Że z całego serca kocham Lunę i nigdy nie przestanę. Zostały dwa tygodnie wakacji i trzy do powrotu rodziny. Nie wiemy z Luną tylko jak im to powiedzieć. Przy kolacji? Zaprosić ich gdzieś? W salonie przy telewizji? A może w drzwiach zanim zdążą wejść. Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia. 

\- O czym tak myślisz kochanie? - pyta Luna wchodząc do salonu 

\- O tobie piękna - mówię i łącze nasze usta 

\- Zaprośmy dziś Simona i Emilie 

\- Niezły pomysł. - mówię i pisze do Em 

Ambar:   
Wbijacie dziś? Ty i Simon. 😁 

Emilia:   
A masz alko? 🙄 

Ambar:   
Zawsze 😋 

Emilia:   
Ja napewno będę 🙋♀️ zadzwonię jeszcze do Simona 😎 

Ambar:   
Informuj jak coś 😉 

\- I jak? - pyta Luna 

\- Napisałam że mamy alko, Emilia tego nie przegapi - mówię i zaczynamy się śmiać

...

Jest już 10.00, alkohol i pizza się skończyły. 

\- Macie ogarnięty Open? - pyta Em 

\- Wiadomo. A wy? 

\- Też 

\- Co śpiewacie? - pyta Luna 

\- Como Me Ves. Wy podobno Solos? 

\- Tak - przytakuje Em 

\- A co sądzicie o duecie Matteo z Benicio? - pyta Luna 

\- Obaj mają świetny głos. Cóż to może być dobre.- mówię i reszta przytakuje

\- Myślicie że ze sobą kręcą? - pyta Simon 

\- Nie wiem. Być może. - odpowiadam 

\- Wsumie słodka była by z nich para. - mówi Emilia 

\- Ty chamie, mówiłaś że ja i Luna to twoja ulubiona para! - śmieje się 

\- Oni byli by na drugim miejscu - mruga do mnie 

...

POV Matteo

Benicio odprowadza mnie do domu. Długo ćwiczyliśmy naszą piosenkę i wychodzi bardzo dobrze. Nawet się polubiliśmy. A może nawet trochę bardziej niż przyjaciele. Nie wiem, nie chcę nic robić bo jeszcze go odstraszę. 

\- No to do zobaczenia jutro - mówi trzymając ręce w kieszeni 

\- Ta, cześć. - odchodzę ale on odwraca mnie i przytrzymuje za rękę 

\- Matteo 

\- O co chodzi? 

\- Umówimy się? - pyta unosząc brew 

\- Eee. Znaczy.. w sensie no... 

\- Mniejsza. Przepraszam że spytałem- odwraca się i szybko odchodzi 

Biegnę za nim i odwracam go do siebie. 

\- Chcę się umówić. Po prostu trochę mnie zaskoczyłeś. Nue spodziewałem się że ty czujesz to samo. 

Uśmiechnął się i mnie przytulił. W jego objęciach jest mi idealnie. Mógłbym tak cały czas. 

\- No to do zobaczenia jutro- mówi 

\- Ta, cześć- odchodzimy w swoje strony ale co chwila się odwracamy i jeszcze na siebie zerkamy 

POV Luna 

\- Już jutro Open - mówi Juliana - Dajcie czadu! Jak już wszystkie duety zaśpiewają, zrobimy wspólny występ chłopaków na dziewczyny. 

Po ogłoszeniu Juliany siadam z Ambar przy stoliku. 

\- Jaki chcesz koktajl? - pytam

\- Nie wiem. Wybierz coś- uśmiecha się - Ej patrz. Czy to nie Nina i Sabrina? 

\- O właśnie, wyleciało mi z głowy. Nina pisała mi że korzystają z ostatnich chwil. No wiesz, zanim Sabrina wróci do LA. 

\- Ou. To okropne. Nie wyobrażam sobie że mogłabym być tak daleko od ciebie. 

\- A ja od ciebie - łapię ją za rękę 

\- Wiesz co? Kocham Cię i nie mogę się doczekać aż powiemy to rodzinie. 

\- Ja też. Chciałabym aby już to wiedzieli. Nie chcę ukrywać przed mamą i tatą tego co do ciebie czuje. 

Pochyla się przez stolik i mnie całuje. 

\- Już jutro Open. Wypadniemy genialnie.

\- W końcu ty zawsze wypadasz genialnie. - mówię 

\- Wiadomo - zaśmiała się - Ej Luna? 

\- Tak? 

\- Trzeba jeszcze jakoś dobrze spędzić te wakacje. Pojedźmy gdzie nad wodę. 

\- Przydałoby się 

\- To kiedy? 

\- Nie wiem, może po jutrze? 

\- Ustalone 

\- Ambar? 

\- Tak? 

\- Wiesz, chyba już jestem pewna. 

\- Czego? - ona dopytuje 

\- Seksu. Kocham Cię i chcę tego. 

\- Naprawdę? - ucieszyła się 

\- Tak. - uśmiecham się 

\- Ale jeśli się rozmyślisz to mów. Nic na siłe. 

\- Za to Cię kocham najbardziej. Troszczysz się o mnie. 

\- Zawsze będę - wsuwa mi kosmyk włosów za ucho


	20. Walić ją

POV Luna 

\- Wow, dziś już Open 

\- No. A co ty na to żeby po Openie pójść na jakąś impreze? - pyta Ambar

\- Wolałabym ten wieczór spędzić z Tobą. Tylko z tobą. - siadam jej na kolanach

\- A co będziemy robić? - pyta podchwytliwie 

\- Myślę że jest jedno co mogłybyśmy zrobić- całuje ją w usta 

\- Dobra, walić imprezy zostajemy w domu- mówi 

Śmieję się z jej entuzjazmu i znów się całujemy. 

Przerywa nam telefon. 

\- To mama - mówię wyciągając telefon z kieszeni 

\- Halo? 

\- Cześć Luna - mówi mama 

\- Cześć mamo 

\- Chcieliśmy wam wszyscy życzyć powodzenia na Openie. 

\- Dziękujemy 

\- My już musimy lecieć, ale zadzwoń potem opowiedzieć jak było. 

\- Dobrze mamo. Cześć 

\- I pozdrów Ambar - dodaje na koniec 

\- Jasne, przekaże. - uśmiecham się 

\- Pozdrawia cie- mówię do Ambar kiedy się rozłączam. 

\- To miłe że twoja mama o mnie pamięta. Sharon nie zadzwoniła ani razu. 

\- Przykro mi 

\- Etam. Przyzwyczaiłam się że ma mnie w dupie. 

\- Myślę że ona po prostu boi się okazywać uczucia. 

\- Byćmoże 

Wchodzimy do Rollera i idziemy się przygotować. 

...

POV Ambar 

Teraz kolej moja i Luny. Wchodzimy na scenę i zaczynamy śpiewać. 

Cały czas na siebie zerkamy. To emocjonalna piosenka. 

Na końcu obracam Lunę i nasze twarze są blisko. Pochylamy się i łączymy nasze usta. Wszyscy biją brawa i krzyczą. 

Kłaniamy się i schodzimy ze sceny. 

\- To było mega- poklepał mnie po plecach Matteo 

\- Tak. Serio, niesamowity występ. - dodał Benicio 

Widzę że podbiegają do nas Emilia i Simon. 

\- Gratki mordo- mówi Em i mnie przytula 

\- Super to było - Simon przytula Lunę a potem na odwrót. 

Wystąpiła reszta osób i zaśpiewaliśmy też chłopaki vs dziewczyny. Matteo i Benicio byli mega. Widać że się dogadują. 

\- To co? Jakaś impreza? - pyta Simon 

Patrzę na Lune. 

\- My może na chwilę- mówi 

\- Tak. Potem mamy inne plany- mrugam okiem 

\- Nie wnikam - mówi Em śmiejąc się. 

Idziemy do jakiegoś klubu. 

POV Matteo 

Ostatnio wiele się wydarzyło między mną a Benicio. Chciałbym go spytać czy zostanie moim chłopakiem. Tyle że się boje. Co jeśli on nie chce? Nie wiem co robić. 

Stoję przy barze w klubie. Ktoś podchodzi do mnie od tyłu. 

\- Czemu sie nie bawisz? - pyta Benicio 

\- Myślę. 

\- Nad czym? 

\- Urwiemy się na pole i o tym pogadamy? 

\- No dobra. 

Wychodzimy na zewnątrz. 

\- No to o co...- zaczyna ale przerywam mu pocałunkiem. 

Odwzajemnia go i całujemy się chwilę. 

\- Wow - mówi kiedy się odsuwamy 

\- Ta - mówię - Nie jesteś zły? 

\- O co? Przecież byliśmy już na randce. Chciałem o tym z tobą za niedługo pogadać. Wyprzedziłeś mnie. - wziął moją dłoń

\- Tak - zaśmiałem się 

Objąłem go ramieniem i wracamy do środka. 

POV Luna 

Jest już 10:00 więc żeganamy się ze znajomymi i idziemy do domu. 

Wchodzimy do środka i całujemy się w drzwiach. Idziemy na górę, do jej pokoju. Opieram się o ścianę a Ambar całuje moją szyję. Podnosi mnie i zanosi na łóżko. Leży na mnie a ja oplatam ją nogami. Podnoszę się i ściągam bluzkę. Ambar całuje mnie od szyi w dół. Kiedy jest już na samym dole brzucha, odpina moje spodnie. Podnosi się i ściąga swoją bluzkę. Przyciągam ją do siebie i robie malinke na szyi. Jutro będziemy mieć wiele pamiątek na ciele, po dzisiejszej nocy. 

... 

Kładziemy się obok siebie wciąż dysząc. 

\- Kocham Cię- mówi Ambar 

\- Wiem, dużo razy to przed chwilą krzyczałaś. - uśmiecham się- Ja też Cię kocham

Pochyla się i lekko cmoka moje usta. 

Przytulamy się i zasypiamy. 

... 

POV Ambar 

Rano budzi nas otwieranie drzwi. Otwieram oczy i widzę swoją ciotke. 

\- Ambar! Luna! Co wy robicie?! 

Ja i Luna patrzymy na siebie nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. 

\- Co ty tu robisz ciociu? 

\- Wróciliśmy wcześniej! 

\- Co to za krzyki? - do pokoju wchodzi Monica 

Zatrzymuje się gdy nas widzi. Patrzy i jest w szoku. 

\- Czy wy.... 

\- Tak mamo - mówi Luna 

\- Jesteśmy razem- mówię 

Sharon kręci głową. 

\- Najpierw ta Nina, a teraz Luna? Jesteś zniszczona Ambar! - mówi Sharon 

\- Sharon, nie mów tak - mówi Monica - Porozmawiajmy na spokojnie

Wstajemy żeby się ubrać bo jesteśmy tylko w bieliźnie. 

Za jakieś 20 minut do pokoju wraca Monica. 

Siada na kanapie obok nas. 

\- Więc jesteście parą 

\- Tak - mówimy 

\- Okej... 

\- Przepraszam mamo. - mówi Luna 

\- Nie przepraszaj. To nic złego. Po prostu trochę niezręcznie jest tak nakryć córkę. - mówi Monica 

\- Mi naprawdę na Lunie zależy. - mówię 

\- Wiem Ambar. Znam Cię. Wiem że jak kochasz, to bardzo mocno. 

Uśmiecham się do niej. 

\- Tylko ciocia... - zaczynam

\- Walić ją - mówi Monica 

\- Mamo. Od kiedy ty używasz takich słów? 

\- No wiesz, staram się jakoś do was dotrzeć mówiąc waszym językiem. 

Śmiejemy się. 

\- Dziękuję że nic do tego nie masz mamo - mówi Luna i się przytulają. 

\- Chodź tu Ambar - mówi Monica 

Uśmiecham się i też się do nich przytulam.


	21. Ale mamy siebie nawzajem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koniec

POV Ambar 

Zostały trzy dni do końca wakacji. Sabrina wyjeżdża, ja i Luna wracamy do szkoły. To mój ostatni rok i potem studia. Będziemy się z Luną mniej widywać, ale potem ona planuje wyjechać do mnie i będziemy studiować w tym samym mieście i mieszkać razem w wynajętym mieszkaniu. 

Rodzina zaakceptowała mój związek z Luną. Poza ciocią, ale ona to nawet sama siebie nie akceptuje. Specyficzna kobieta. Ale najważniejsze że już nie musimy niczego ukrywać. Naprawdę jestem szczęśliwa. 

Matteo i Benicio w końcu są razem. Evan i Delfi nie ukrywają swojego związku. Nina i Sabrina wykorzystały ostatnie wspólne chwile. Dziś muszą się pożegnać. Mi też jest przykro. Jest naprawdę spoko i polubiłam ją. Będzie mi jej brakować. 

POV Nina 

Cały dzień siedzę w pokoju i płacze. Ona wyjeżdża. Pokochałam ją i teraz ona wyjeżdża. Życie nie jest sprawiedliwe. 

Mama wchodzi do pokoju. 

\- Ktoś do ciebie - mówi 

Odsuwa się i do pokoju wchodzi Sabrina. 

\- Cześć - wita się 

Wycieram łzy z policzków i wstaje z łóżka. 

\- Mamo, zostawisz nas? 

\- Jasne - wyszła 

Stoimy tak chwilę i nic nie mówimy. 

\- No więc wyjeżdżasz. - przerywam tą niezręczną cisze

\- Tak. - mówi 

Nawet na siebie nie patrzymy. Stoimy w odległości jakichś dwóch metrów. 

Znowu cisza. 

Tym razem ona ją przerywa. 

\- Nina. 

\- Tak? 

Podchodzi do mnie i widzę że stara się nie płakać. Podnosi mój podbródek. 

\- To nie sprawiedliwe - mówi 

\- Takie właśnie jest życie. - patrzę jej w oczy 

\- Kocham Cię 

\- Ja ciebie też- czuje łzy na policzkach

\- Nie płacz bo wtedy ja też płaczę- mówi i widzę łze spływającą po jej delikatnym policzku 

\- Będę za Tobą tęsknić 

\- Byle nie długo. Chce żebyś była szczęśliwa i korzystała z życia. - mówi 

\- Chwilę to potrwa. 

\- Zaraz mam samolot - odwraca się 

Łapię jej rękę i odwracam do siebie. Patrzę jej w oczy i łączę nasze usta. 

Kładzie mi dłonie na policzkach a ja wplatam swoje w jej włosy. 

Rozdzielamy się i patrzymy na siebie jeszcze chwilę. 

\- Żegnaj Nina. Może kiedyś jeszcze się spotkamy. 

\- Do zobaczenia Sabrina. 

Odwraca się i wychodzi. 

Słyszę jak drzwi mojego domu otwierają się i zamykają. Słyszę że odpala silnik w samochodzie i odjeżdża. Odjeżdża na zawsze. 

Już nie panuje nad tym czy płaczę. Rzucam się na łóżko i chowam twarz w poduszki. 

Mama wchodzi do pokoju i siada na moim łóżku. 

Odwracam się i ją przytulam. 

POV Luna 

Siedzę w pokoju z Ambar. 

\- Kocham Cię i nie chce cie tracić- mówię 

\- Ja tak samo. 

\- A nie obrazisz się jak....

\- Nie. Powinnaś przy niej teraz być. 

\- Serio? 

\- Tak. Idź do niej - mówi 

Całuję ją w policzek i idę do Niny. 

... 

Ostatni dzień wakacji, wszyscy siedzimy w Rollerze. 

\- To były dobre wakacje - mówi Emilia 

\- Tak to prawda - mówi Benicio 

\- Były gorsze momenty - mówi Ambar 

\- Ale mamy siebie nawzajem - mówię 

\- Wspieramy się - mówi Simon 

\- Nie wiem co bym bez was zrobiła- mówi Nina - Powinno mi być przykro. Ale tak naprawdę to się cieszę. Pokochałam ją i wciąż ją kocham. Ona kocha mnie. Nie możemy teraz przy sobie być, ale kiedyś może się spotkamy i spróbujemy znowu. 

\- Ja zrozumiałem że nie warto się mścić. Lepiej pogadać z przyjacielem który Cię wesprze i podniesie na duchu. - mówi Matteo i patrzy na Benicio 

\- Ja i Emilia w końcu spróbowaliśmy i teraz jesteśmy szczęśliwi - Simon uśmiecha się do Em 

\- A ja zrozumiałam że nie wolno bać się uczuć. I że warto dać ludziom szanse. - mówię 

\- Nigdy nie zapomnę tych wakacji. To było najlepsze co mnie w życiu spotkało. Jestem naprawdę szczęśliwa- mówi Ambar i trzyma moją rękę 

\- Niech ten rok szkolny będzie równie dobry - mówi Matteo 

\- Będzie - mówię- bo przejdziemy przez niego razem.


End file.
